Hide and Go Seek
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had a one night stand and the result was: Mikan's pregnant! But Natsume doesn't know, and then, 12 years later, he meets a young girl going by the name of Hikari Sakura... NXM 4 eva! R&R if you wanna love Niagra!
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Go Seek**

Mikan and Natsume had a one night stand and the result was: Mikan's pregnant! But Natsume doesn't know, and then, 12 years later, he meets a young girl going by the name of Hikari Sakura, and she says Mikan is ill. Hikari wants her parents back together, desperately...

Me: NEW story...

Mikan: I'm ill...

Me: YES you are...

Mikan: Will I go bald?

Me: NO you won't...

Mikan: Thank GOODNESS!!! She DOES NOT own anything like Gakuen Alice, Kelly wishes!

**Chapter One: One Night stands have results**

It was a sunny day and Mikan was walking from the store, when she bumped into someone by accident, it didn't help that she had been daydreaming, and the person was looking the other way, so it _had_ to happen, right?

"Ow!" they both said in unison, and he was the first to recognize the brunette. Indeed over the years they had been apart she had grown up, and when he thought grown, he stared at her chest, the perv. Her legs were longer and so was her hair, those pigtails were long gone and replaced with wavy hair that curled slightly at the end, and he saw she was a beautiful structure, too, especially in a mini, denim, too.

Not many 25 year old women got away with that, nowadays.

"Hey, you still wear printed underwear, polka-dots, how very interesting..." he smirked, and she instantly snapped her head up, glaring at him and pushing her skirt down as he smirked, and went to help her up, but Mikan boldly helped her self up.

"Natsume! You perv, I see you haven't changed! Taller... Yes, but still! You pervert!" she moaned as he smirked and stared at her, true, they hadn't seen each other since graduation, and he had to admit, she was a damn fox nowadays. Those legs and her figure. He loved every part of her, he had always loved her. But was too darn stupid to admit it.

"Thanks, so, I haven't seen you in a long time, how's it going, little girl?" he asked, and she pouted, damn, she was cute when she pouted!

"Fine, thanks, and, if you even look, I am barely a child, Natsume! I have matured!" she snapped childishly as he chuckled, and nodded, staring at her and indicating to her chest as she folded her arms, pouting.

"Certainly have, in body and not mind, dearest girl." he said slyly as she gasped, and blushed deep red. She wanted to quieten that man _so_ much! He was so infuriating, yet, she had to admit, so cool, calm and sexy. She eyed him up and down, she liked what she saw, she always had. When it came to Natsume Hyuuga it was perfection. Even when she was a kid she noticed that. She had fallen in love with him. Madly!

"Shut up! Anyway, I have to go home!" she said proudly, and was ready to walk off, when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him, smirking as she turned bright red, which he knew, and he made her face him.

"Let me take you out, for fun, come on, polka-dots, you can't resist. Chocolate cake and all that crap you love, wanna go?" he asked, and Mikan was tempted, she dearly was, and she agreed, a big grin plastered to her face.

"Okay!" she cried, and bounced after him as he laughed, oh, he had missed her childish antics so much over those past years...

"So, what do you do, Natsume-kun?" she asked him as she ate her food and he drank his coffee, he shrugged.

"I'm a singer, why?" he asked, and Mikan almost spat out her tea, instead, she nearly choked, and Natsume quickly saved her before she could make a scene in the diner, Mikan stopped, and smiled a little, then stared at him, eyebrow arched, eyes slightly widened in disbelief.

"R-Really!? I thought you would make it big, Natsume, but... A _singer!!??_ You gotta be kidding me!" she choked as he grinned, shaking his head and tapping a finger on the table they sat at, and Mikan gasped for air, she was so shocked! Then she calmed down, and slapped her cheeks lightly before looking straight at Natsume again.

"So... What do you do then Mikan?" asked Natsume as Mikan stared at him, and shrugged.

"I'm a news reporter, nothing big like you. I write numerous articles, spend my life shopping and trying to get a date, not many guys want a girl like me, you know, Natsume. I'm not one of those fake girls." Mikan stated as he smirked, and leaned in closer to her as her heart raced and she flushed, he lthought she looked so cute and innocent like that, he wanted to grab her and kiss her, passionately, he thought to himself.

"Not all men are smart, Mikan, you know I would date you, if it wasn't for business..." he mumbled, and Mikan perked up, then smiled, and went to sit beside him, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Natsume, your a real sweet heart. Here." she said, and planted a kiss on his cheek and then lips before pulling away, glowing happily, he stared at her, then brought her face close to his, and kissed her again, she kissed back, her hands going through his already messed up hair, and they were soon duelling for domination, and Mikan was in bliss. Natsume in heaven. They were lost in thoughts of each other.

"You do know I have to go tomorrow, to america, right?" Natsume asked her, and Mikan just gave him a small kiss and smiled, putting a finger on his lips and blushing madly.

"Natsume... I wanna show you how much you mean to me." she whispered, and asked him to take her home. He knew what she had in mind, and agreed, because he loved her and wanted to return those feelings. He took her hand, and he payed before they left the diner, and they walked back to Mikan's house, hand in hand.

"Mikan... I love you." he whispered once they were inside, and Mikan smiled, kissing him gently on the lips, tears evident in her hazel orbs. He had to leave due to his job and they had only just been reunited, but she wanted their night to be special. She nodded and hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again.

"I love you, too, baby." she whispered, and he kissed back, softly then tenderly as Mikan cried, and he kissed away her tears, hugging her sweetly and making her happier than she was. Mikan smiled, and kissed him back, then, she led him to her room...

The next morning, Mikan woke up to an empty space in her bed, and she sighed, getting up and staring around the bedroom. She shook her head sadly. She already missed him, she had the same empty feeling in her heart like the day they had graduation and she and Natsume had departed. But that night before, at least she had shown Natsume her feelings, her stomach fluttered, and she smiled a little, then went to go to the bathroom to wash.

On her way, Mikan caught sight of something, it was a goldne ring, Natsume's ring, and she gasped, then smiled quietly to herself and slipped it on, Natsume really did love her, and also, he left her his e-mail address, which she would definately use. Now they could write to each other. Mikan hoped he would have such fun in America...

"Why do I bother singing? All I do is get fan mail, and etc... It doesn't do me any good..." Natsume mumbled, flicking through his fan mail box, he also had an alternative address, for his personal friends, he had Mikan on there, as well, and some sneaky pictures of her, too, which she didn't know he had taken on his phone of when she was walking by, smiling or when she was angry. He could barely take his mind off her.

She was his angel, always.

He checked his alternate e-mail box, and saw a few e-mails from Ruka, one from Koko, the annoying git! And one from her, Mikan... It had a picture of her attached to it, to add to his secret collection, and he read the small message she had left for him. He smiled as he read it,

_**Good luck in America! I hope Serena's lessons in english help you!  
Don't forget to write to me, you perv!**_

_**Love Mikan! XXX**_

He smiled and sat back in his chair. He loved her to pieces, to be truthful, and he had shown her every ounce of his love the night before. Mikan knew he was truthful, and she had also shpwn how much she loved him. Mikan had kissed him so tenderly and softly, and he had shown her kindness he never let anyone else, but Ruka, see, and Mikan had loved him even more.

**TO MIKAN (4 weeks later...)**

"Ow!" Mikan cried out in pain. For a few days, Mikan had been in serious pain, she didn't want to go to the doctors, she hated that, so she was trying to get over it, but it was getting worse. Hotaru, her best friend, had noticed this, and was a little, if more, worried about her dearest idiotic friend.

"Mikan are you sure you don't want me to take you to the clinic?" Hotaru asked, and Mikan nodded, trying to look, and act, calm and collected. She was failing to do so.

"Positive... ARGH!" she screamed, and fell onto her knee's as Hotaru gasped, and ran to call an ambulance. Mikan cursed and cried out to Hotaru to not call them, but she had no choice, 30 minutes later, she was taken to hospital by ambulance, and was checked over. It was not positive news for them...

"Miss Sakura, we do not want to give you bad news but I am afraid..." he said, hesitating as Hotaru willed him on,

"Go on, then!" Hotaru snapped, imaptiently, she wanted to know what was wrong with her poor friend. Mikan was shaking, already.

"We have found a tumour inside your stomach, that has only just started to develop. It is a small tumour, it can be easily removed, but, there is a risk." the doctor said, and Mikan stared at him as Hotaru clutched Mikan's pale and shaky hand.

"W-What risk?" Mikan asked, her instant thought was deatj, but she shook that thought away when he sighed and she continued to stare at him, her eyes filling with tears. How would she tell Natsume?

"You could lose the baby you are holding." the doctor said, and that time, Mikan looked absolutely confused at what he had said. Had she heard him? Baby? She wasn't carrying a _baby_. A tumour, maybe, but... Baby!?

Then. she remembered the one night stand she had with Natsume, she was carrying his baby, his baby...

"Baby? I never knew I was carrying, doctor. Is there a chance it could survive?" Mikan asked, and the doctor gave her a small nod, but looked kind sad and he frowned at Mikan.

"There is a 10 possibility your child will live, with no birth defects. But, Miss Sakura, we may have to give you a caesereane birth if you want to have this baby and carry it while you have stomach cancer." he explained sternly, and Mikan nodded, blinking back her tears.

"Of course, I won't let this baby die..." she whispered, and with that, the doctor left, and Hotaru turned to Mikan, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Are you sure you want a baby, now?" she whispered, frantically, "I mean... It could die, more importantly... _You_ could die!" she was on the verge of tears, and Mikan smiled, patting Hotaru's shoulder, trying to hide her own tears.

"I want this baby, I'll fight to let it live, right now, the babies important, and, I want it to live to see it's daddy. I think Natsume would want the child with me, as well, right?" Mikan asked, and Hotaru stared at her friend, then nodded, sniffing as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Okay," she whispered, silently...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if it seemed so rushed... But, well, I tried, and I won't be updating yet cos' I am returning to lincolnshire for the weekend, so my update will most likely be, um... Monday? Plus, my writers block might have gone then... Bye!

_**Sayonara! Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Hikari is Mikan's daughter

Mikan is pregnant! And she has a daughter, a little girl! But, did she ever tell Natsume? Nope, so, her daughter, with Mikan's permission, goes to meet her father, and she will try to bring them back together!

Me: Next chapter! Yay!

Mikan: Oh man you are making me ill!!!

Me: Hehehehehe... I'm kinda.. evil MWAHAHAHA!

Mikan: You got that right...

Me: You aren't supposed to agree with me, Mikan!

Mikan: pokes out tongue You don't own GA

Me: Oh, how could you! runs off blubbing

**Chapter Two: Hikari is Mikan's daughter...**

"The baby is in stress, Mikan, we need to do a caesereane." the doctor mumbled as Mikan cried, she didn't want to lose her baby. Mikan nodded, holding back tears as Hotaru came with her. Mikan needed someone with her, and, Natsume didn't know, plus, Mikan didn't want to bother him while he was on his world tour because of his singing.

Tears ran down her pale face as she cried, she hoped her baby would be safe. The doctors wheeled her into the room, and put a mask over her face, Mikan was soon drifting off into sleep...

Hours later, Mikan woke up and gasped, staring around the room she was in, and she stared at the beige walls and the horrible whitish gray ceiling, and she scrunched up her nose. Her stomach hurt, and she looked down, seeing a stitch, she wanted to be sick, they had to take her baby out like _that!?_ Mikan shook her head, trying not to cry. Hotaru walked in, and saw she was awake.

"Mikan are you alright, do you feel okay? Do you want me to go get you a glass of water?" Hotaru asked, trying to be calm and collected, but, her voice was wobbling horribly. Mikan stared ather friend, she looked around again.

"Where's my baby? Is it okay, I want to know! Oh no... It didn't... Hotaru!" Mikan sobbed as Hotaru tried to calm Mikan down. She didn't know what had happened to Mikan's baby, either, because she had instantly been taken into another ward, the doctors needed to check her over.

After all, the baby was 3 months premature.

"Miss Sakura, you're finally awake? Sorry you woke up shocked, but, we have to say your baby is fine, a perfectly healthy little girl. Congratulations. She survived, although, you still have the cancer." the doctor said as Mikan stared at him, and stopped crying. Her baby, she had survived, she smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Thank you, the baby means so much more thna... My life ever will." Mikan coughed, then lay back down again, and rested, peacefully...

A few days later, Mikan went to see her daughter in the baby unit. Hotaru took her in a wheel chair, and Mikan saw her small baby, who's eyes were already open, looking around in wonder at the two new faces that appeared before her. Mikan saw how suprised the girl's wide eyes were, and she smiled, putting a hand against the glass incubator, and staring at her duaghter.

"She's an angel..." Mikan whispered, tears in her eyes. The baby had some hair on her head, which was jet black like a raven, and her eyes weren't baby blue, they were a chocolatey hazel colour, like Mikan's own eyes. Mikan smiled sweetly to her daughter, and put her hand in the incubator. A tiny hand curled around her pink finger and pulled slightly as Mikan smiled at her daughter.

"What's her name?" Hotaru asked, and Mikan stared at her daughter, and smiled brightly.

"Hikari Sakura! That's her name!" Mikan said brightly, and her baby gurgled suddenly, as if in agreement, and Hotaru smiled, maybe Hikari would help Mikan get by through her illness over the years...

**12 YEARS LATER...**

It was a regular day for most people in japan, Kobe, that day, and it was no exception for a young girl who went by the name of Hikari Sakura. She went to school and then returned home to her mother, Mikan Sakura, who had once been an alice student in the alice academy when she was Hikari's age.

Except, Mikan didn't have cancer then, and Hikari looked after Mikan whenever she could. She rarely went out with her friends, because she insisted on looking after her mother, even if Mikan insisted she didn't have to, which was all the time. But young Hikari loved her mother too muhc. Hikari wanted to take care of her, properly.

"Honey, you can go out and play, you know. Being stuck in here with me is _boring!"_ Mikan said to her daughter, but Hikari shook her head, smiling and hugging her mother. Mikan still went out all the time, to the shops and Hikari was always with her. Mikan still looked young, despite the cancer and her age.

She was 37 years old, and she still looked around 20 years old.

"Mommy, don't be silly! You're ill, and plus, I love being with you, you're always great and nice to me!" she smiled, and hugged Mikan again and again, kissing her mothers forehead and Mikan smiled, then kissed her daughters cheek.

"Your too sweet to me, Hikari. Okay, come on, let's go to the shops. I could buy you that new album you wanted, anyways. The one with your dad on the cover." Mikan said as Hikari nodded, and smiled, jumping at the chance.

"Okay!" she said, eagerly.

Ever since she was 8 years old, Hikari had been into music, and she loved Natsume Hyuuga, the singer, and then, it came as a shock to her when Mikan told her Natsume was her father, because Hikari had asked about her daddy, and Mikan told her straight. She knew her mom would never lie to her, about _anything_.

Mikan was too truthful. For her own good, Hikari always thought to herself.

She had kept it a secret her dad was a famous rock star, Mikan had even got some proof that she _was_ his daughter. She had the DNA of his and Mikan had a DNA test, and it proved she was his daughter. Hikari still couldn't believe she was Natsume's daughter.

The two walked down the streets, hand in hand like a mother and daughter would, most children Hikari's age would _never_ hold their mothers hand, but Hikari was different from everyone. She loved Mikan very much, and liked to be close to her mother.

But, most of the kids knew Mikan had cancer, and didn't bully Hikari about it, one kid did, but he was a prize prick, Mikan had told Hikari, and she even called him that. He rarely bugged her, nowadays. But Hikari sorta liked him, as in, had a crush on him, since he was fairly cute in his own magical way.

"So, you wanna get the CD honey while I buy some milk?" Mikan asked as Hikari smiled, and Mikan gave her some money, and Hikari ran to the shop where they sold CD's and other things to do with games or music. Mikan walked to the next shop to buy some groceries as Hikari bounced joyfully into her most fave shop in the entire world.

Hikari stepped into the shop and saw so many magazines on music, there was already a melody playing on the jukebox, and there were numerous styled CD players also on sale, and many shelves full of CD's and music DVD's. She went to the Top Charts section, and checked for the one she was looking for, and it was there, on the first, middle shelf under the list of Top 100's, the CD she loved. Rock music, Love in a Shell (WTH!?) by Natsume Hyuuga, her biological father and her idol.

It was alot of money, but that was expected by a famous, deadly handsome male singer like Natsume, so Hikari didn't care and she went to buy it. Hikari knew Mikan loved to hear Natsume's singing voice on the radio, and she always melted, humming to it. Hikari also knew Mikan had numerous sneaky pics of him on her laptop and computer.

And, her mother had his secret e-mail address! All her friends would _die_ to have that on their myspace account! It was because Mikan had a relationship with Natsume once before, and grew up with him in school!

Hikari thought she was the luckiest girl in the world, and once she was finished buying her CD, she went to find Mikan, who had a few stomach pains due to her tumour, but she batted them away with a small and pleasent smile to her daughter, and they were ready to go home, when Mikan felt immense pain in her stomach, and she cried out in pain as the feeling grew and grew. It was becoming alot worse. Mikan could hardly bear it.

"Mom?" Hikari asked, going pale as Mikan stared at her daughter, and tried to reassure her child that she was okay, but it was impossible to talk when she was practically crying and clutching her stomach. Hikari knew Mikan needed the doctor, and she quickly took out her cell.

"Mom I'm calling the hospital, you need them, now." she whispered, and Mikan shook her head desperatly. She still hated hospitals, it weakened her alot.

"No, Hikari, do-OW!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as Hikari got onto the cell, and started talking to the person on the other line, asking for an ambulance, saying Mikan was in pain due to her stoma ch cancer and that she needed to be at the hospital ASAP. Mikan was desperatly trying to regain control over her body, but was failing, and in a matter of seconds, Hikari was trying to get Mikan to calm down and to help her.

"Hikari... I don't need... To go... No... ARGH IT HURTS!" Mikan cried as people stopped to stare, Mikan cried as Hikari hugged her mother and tried to calm her down, glaring at the people who were talking and whispering about them. She decided to ring her aunt Hotaru. She knew she would want to be there with Mikan, all the way.

"Mom, I'm calling aunty, she needs to be here to help you, okay?" Hikari whispered, and started to dial Hotaru's number, and she soon called her aunt, and explained what was happening. She realised just then Hotaru had been in an important meeting, but it didn't concern Hotaru anymore, she was more worried about her best friend.

"I'll be right over, Hikari!" Hotaru cried down the phone, and the line went dead and Hikari shoved her phone into her skirt pocket, then hugged Mikan tightly and sighed. She hoped her mother was going to be okay...

X-X-X

"Mikan, you do know you won't get any better, right?" the doctor asked as he checked her over while she sat in the bed, nodding and sighing, she knew that, she wasn't stupid, well, not _as_ stupid as she was... once. When she was a little girl.

"I think you have established that over the past 12 years, doctor, and many other people. I can't walk out of my home without 'Oh, you're gonna die soon, Mikan.' Tch, why don't you just say 'When are you gonna die, Mikan?'" she snapped angrily. Mikan disliked the hospital greatly, and was always snappy when she had to go there, all her life, she hated it. She had a fear she would die there.

Mikan stared at the doctor as he breathed in, Mikan was not the best to be calm around when she was as snappy as a crocodile, he always had to count to ten when he was around the mother. She was so... difficult, he thought to himself, trying to regain his calm self.

"Mikan, understand, please. We estimate you have only a few months left if you don't take up surgery." the doctor explained, and Mikan folded her arms, staring at him, eyebrow arched.

"Oh? Who said? I'm not dieing in a few months." she said as he stared at her, he couldn't believe this.

"Mikan, you can't help it, you will live only a few months without therapy or surgery, so, we suggest surgery if you want to live a year longer or beat the cancer, although your so stubborn it won't go..." he mumbled as Mikan rolled her eyes, glaring at her doctor. She despised the git.

Incredibly.

"I said... I am NOT dieing! I have a 12 year old daughter depending on me, I have to take care of her, I am not leaving this world until my time is ready, and that will be when hell freezes over, and I won't take surgery, my hair is STAYING!" she snarled, sitting back and turning away as her doctor rolled his eyes. He was seriously thinking of putting her in a nut home, but Mikan wasn't a nut, she was Mikan.

She was perfectly sane but hard to deal with, he told himself mentally.

"Mikan, see reason, you will have to die, if your daughter has to let you go, she can go to Hotaru, and..." he was cut off when Mikan screeched and growled, throwing the hospital sheet at him and standing, incredibly angry.

Mikan was _not_ happy, I can tell you!

"I told you! I am not letting someone else take care of my daughter, you PIG head! If anyone it is her father! Now shut it and leave me alone, mr pig! I am GOING!" she snapped, and the doctor blinked, eyes wide.

"Where?" he asked meekly as Mikan grabbed her coat and went to open the door, glaring over at him angrily.

"Anywhere! America!" she snapped, and went to find Hikari and she was ready to book the flight to America. She was leaving Japan...

**IN AMERICA!...**

Somewhere in the US, Natsume was in his condo, sorting through his fan mail and normal e-mail, but tyhe one e-mail he was hoping for wasn't even there, and it kinda ticked him off, but, he was also really worried about her.

Natsume just hoped Mikan was alright, he said to himself.

"_Why hasn't she e-mailed? It's been 12 years and a bit!!!"_ he said to himself as he thought about her, and stared at the picture he had on his desktop. He loved seeing her, that smiling face, those legs... He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone automatically after a few rings.

"Hey! Natsume! Iyt's Ruka, I hear you have a big concert coming up!" cried his best buddy, Ruka, of for god knows how long! Natsume smirked when he heard his best friends voice.

"Hey, Ruka. Yeah, a concert is coming up, why? Do you wanna snag some great tickets from me or summert? Because you _are_ paying, sorry to say." Natsume grinned as he spoke to his friend, and Ruka sighed, then chuckled.

"Nah, I have em' already, no, I was asking wether you had heard from Imai lately, I try to call her and e-mail her, but, no luck for me. I haven't spoken to her in 12 years. I wonder if she has a boyfriend...?" Ruka asked mostly to himself as Natsume tried to hold back a snort, and failed, Ruka went back to talking, in a snappy ttone.

"What's the snort for?" he grumbled, and Natsume grinned.

"Nothing... It's just... Well, can you imagine Imai, with a guy? He would be gone in 2 seconds flat, the only one mad enough to stay with her would have to be you, Ruka, since, you got a thing for that weirdo woman..." Natsume mumbled, and Ruka couldn't help but laugh,

"True, true... She was never really good with boyfriends, they would be shot or running out of money because she would charge them to look at her, let alone touch her, yeah, I suppose. Hey, you heard from Mikan, while we are on the topic of women?" Ruka asked, and Natsume went into a moody.

"No... Not yet, I am getting worried about her, but, I guess she'll message me... In her own time, I wonder what held her up for so long?" Natsume asked his best friend as Ruka gave a small nod on the other end of the phone.

The two friends said their goodbyes, then put the phones down. Natsume sat back in his chair, thinking of Mikan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies! That is DONE! Hope you enjoyed, please, review if you feel like it! Ok, maybe this one is also rushed... Oh well, who cares! Oh, I came back from my trip and I liked it, bye bye!!!

_**Love Kelly! (Niagra-chan!) XXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. EMails

To all you out there who think I am gonna kill Mikan... I won't, so please, stop asking, kay? Right, now, Mikan wants to rush off to America, but, she doesn't know her love is over there, and Hikari will try and find her father!

Me: Next chapter!

Mikan: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

Me: Wish I did! I own Hikari!

Hikari: I am the OC of this fanfic, peeps! Have fun reading!

**Chapter Three: E-Mails!...**

"Mom, why are you packing?" asked Hikari as soon as Mikan and her daughter walked into their house, and Mikan had taken three suitcases down, and was packing instantly, she turned to her daughter, and sat her down on the couch, hugging Hikari.

"Listen, I wanna leave this place. We're gonna go to America, I know you hate changes, Hikari, but please, let's go to America. They have better medical care, and, I could get better. So, go get your things, and we'll be leaving." Mikan explained, staring at her daughter as Hikari stared at her, then smiled, nodding and standing, then going to her room to pack as Mikan sighed, then walked towards her room, trying to ignore a twinge of pain in her stomach.

Mikan threw clothes into her suitcase, then caught a glimpse of her ring on her finger, and she smiled, staring at it and sighing. She missed him so much, maybe she should have e-mailed him? But, Mikan wanted to make sure Natsume didn't worry, she didn't want him to return just because she had cancer and she was pregnant, well, she was pregnant, once. Mikan sighed, and sat on her bed, thinking of him.

"_Where is he now, I wonder?" _Mikan thought to herself and stared around her room. She was leaving Japan to start a whole new life where no one knew she had cancer, a life with better medical care. Mikan sighed, and fell against her bed on her back. At least those english tutorials would come in handy for once.

"Mom, I'm all packed. Oh, and mom, can I dye my hair when we get to America!? I hear they don't care aboyut hair colour or whatever!" Hikari said as Mikan smiled, nodding, she didn't really mind what her daughter did, she was growing up, and Mikan wouldn't keep her forever...

"What colour, Hikari?" she asked, and Hikari thought, then smiled to herself, then ran towards Mikan.

"Can I get a pink streak dyed in my hair? It will look super duper cools!" she said happily as her mother laughed, nodding. Mikan smiled as Hikari jumped and ran out of the room, listening to her MP3 as Mikan sighed, continuing with her packing, and then she went to get her laptop and it's charger, sighing to herself as more music blared out from her daughters room from the CD player. Natsume's song, she thought. She rolled her eyes.

The lyrics blared out as Hikari sang along to them. She got her vocals from her daddy, Mikan thought, and that punk rock style, as well. Recently, Hikari had been dressing in black, red, dark pink, navy and other colours. All except green. Also, she had been getting fake hair and clipping it in. Mikan smiled, thinking about how her daughter was growing up so fast.

She wasn't the sweet and innocent little girl she once knew, she thought, the one who ran around in dungarees and little girl dresses with her hair in pigtails, on second thought, Mikan said to herself, she still wore the pigtails, but higher and her hair was layered so it looked a little cooler. Mikan knew she had once worn pigtails when she was younger, she smiled, Natsume had always pulled them playfully and made fun of her. Old days... So nice, she thought to herself.

_I miss you,  
Wanna kiss you.  
The hold and the touch,  
I wanna love you and hug you,  
Stay with you, be near you,  
Where have you gone, in my life!_

_I'm all alone,  
Never gonna fall in love again.  
I wanna stay with you!  
Wanna hold onto your hand,  
Watch over you always.  
Where did you go in my life?  
_

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered, thinking of him, her heart started to beat. She hoped to meet him again one day. Mikan opened up her laptop, and started to type in her password and waited for it to load, once it did, she realised she had 2 e-mails, from Natsume Hyuuga. She gasped, then smiled a little to herself, hoping Hikari wasn't in the room.

She clicked on the first e-mail from Natsume, and read it...

_Mikan,  
How are you? Haven't heard from you in a long time. I hope your good, at the moment I am in the US, my concert is coming up.  
I miss you loads, hope you listen to the lyrics in my songs, oh, and you were right, those english classes really payed off in the  
end. Hope you remember me, love you still, baby._

_XXX love Natsume H.  
(Your black cat)_

Mikan smiled, then read the second e-mail, which was about Natsume's tour of the US and also England. Mikan smiled, so, Natsume was in America? Maybe they would meet each other? But that might cause trouble, or not? Mikan sighed, she didn't know what to do, maybe he would be gone once she got there, tours didn't last long, she thought.

Oh, how wrong was she...

X-X-X

"Natsume, I have come to tell myou that you will be spending a little longer here in America," said his Manager as Mikan looked at him, wide eyed, he had been hoping to leave very soon.

He wanted to head off back to Japan, and find Mikan.

"What!!?" he cried out, obviously angry as his manager smiled, bravely.

"Now, Natsume, calm down, it's just your plane broke down, and, we have also arranged for you to do 12 more concerts here, you are so popular! Don't let the fans down, Natsume! Oh, and your new album is selling like hot cakes!" his manager said, highly happy as Natsume rolled his eyes, and sat back in his chair. He could hardly believe this!

He estimated 6 months before he could leave to return to Japan. He seriously felt like quitting, his manager made him work _all_ the time and came up with excuses. Natsume _knew_ the manager had cancelled his flight back to Japan just to earn some money.

"Stupid english prick... Jack ass." Natsume mumbled, cussing his stupid manager then turning back to his laptop, and downloading his songs onto it for his blog. His fans wanted the music on there, so, he was downloading it for them. Fans were such hard work, he thought, but that never really fazed him, much.

Then a message popped up, it was an e-mail, and he saw who it was from, and instantly pounced, reading it, happily. Mikan had replied to him, after 12 years! That made him grin from ear to ear.

"Finally..." he mumbled, and re-read the e-mail she had sent him,

_Hi, Natsume-kun, sorry I haven't replied for so long, okay, for VERY long! I have been having a little trouble, but still...  
I hope you enjoy the american life, over there! It's okay-ish over here, in Japan. I hope we can meet each other again,  
I miss you, alot, we have so MUCH to catch up on. Need to go, I am a little busy, bye, honey!_

Love Mikan, XXX

"Mikan." he said, smiling as he thought of her, but he didn't know that his little heart throb was actually coming to America, in around a few hours, actually...

X-X-X

"Mom, that's our plane! Wow, it's so cool! I can hardly wait! Aunt Hotaru! Let's look!" cried Hikari as she stared at the large plane they were going to board and Mikan smiled, staring at her best friend as Hotaru rolled her eyes then gave Hikari a hug before letting the girl run around again.

"Gosh, moving to America must be a really big step, right, Hotaru? Are you sure you wanna come with me?" Mikan asked as Hotaru smiled, nodding. She wanted to make sure Mikan was alright and had the right medical care, to start with, and she wanted to get Hikari into the best school she could possibly _get_ in. Hotaru was just looking over Mikan to make sure she was okay and had everything she needed.

"I am pretty sure, Mikan, plus, I might even meet Ruka in America, he went there to become a vet... Mmmm... Ruka..." she mumbled to herself as Mikan raised an eyebrow, and stepped back, just a tad. Hotaru sometimes went a little weird around her whenever she spoke about Ruka-pyon, since she was so un-mistakebly in love with the hot blonde, but, Mikan chose Natsume over him, any day, he was just a great friend.

"Okay... Hotaru, let's board the plane, Hikari, come on darling, it's time to go, get your passport out." Mikan said, smiling and Hikari ran towards them, waving to a woman she had been talking to, and she clutched her mothers hand, walking with Mikan towards the desk...

They sat on the plane, and Mikan was opening her laptop up and typing a few e-mails, first to Hikari's school, then her daughters gymnastics club, and a few more. She also searched the web to apply for a school for Hikari, one that was good enough for her daughter. Hikari was reading on the plane, and thinking about how cool her hair would look with a pink streak in it.

"Mom?" she asked, and Mikan looked up from her laptop, smiling. Hotaru was reading a paper and drinking coffee, also, eating Crab, as usual.

"Yes, honey?" she asked quietly as Hikari stared at her mother,

"Will we be okay in America, I mean, your health will concern me, and... My school. I mean, will it be okay to start a new school so... suddenly?" she asked, and Mikan smiled, hugging Hikari who sighed, and hugged Mikan back, tightly.

"Of course, honey, you can't stay in one place forever, it was time for a change, and you never know, I could get better in America. Plus, we can put our english language into good use. I mean, I didn't pay for english lessons for nothing, Hikari... Other than to know what your dad's lyrics meant in english." Mikan smiled as Hikari laughed, then embraced her mother once more, before Mikan went back to checking websites and Hikari went back to reading, but she quickly glanced at her mother for a brief moment.

"_I'm gonna find dad in America for you, mom. I found out he's staying around 6 months because of his concerts. I'm gonna find him, and tell him what has happened. I don't care if you don't want to worry him, mom, but, he has to know."_ Hikari thought, and she bit her lower lip, was she really going to find her father? Was she going to tell him she was his daughter, was she going to say Mikan had cancer?

She had to, Hikari wanted to know her father, and to get her parents back together, she knew Mikan still loved him, she always blushed when his name was mentioned, she knew she would find him, and going to America... It was the _perfect_ oppertunity to go looking for him, and Hikari smiled to herself, all she needed to do was plan it out, get the tickets to his next concert, and she would be done.

The plan to get Mikan and Natsume back together was coming together, Hikari smiled, oh, and of course she was getting a little help from her black mailing aunt, what plan wasn't perfect without Hotaru Imai?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short... I don't know if I have a writers block, or not... But still, I dunno, so please, review. I wish I knew how many chapters this contains, but I can't estimate now... Oh, and once this stories finished, I am most likely going to write up a Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power fanfic, haven't written one of those for AGES... Okies, thanks for reading, I need to get over my terrible life...

_**Love Kelly-Chan...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. New School, new Friends! New you!

As I established in the LAST CHAPTER! Mikan will NOT DIE!!! I think I am the main person on here to kill Mikan off, I don't hate her, it's just no story ends exactly how you want it to, and I only made the alternate chapter because everyone disagreed with her death, except one person, who didn't even bother to read the alternative chapter!

Sorry, I am cranky, but oh well, and Hikari finds her father, NOT Mikan. Now, sorry yet again, I am in a bad mood and not a jolly one today.

Me: ...

Mikan: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice...

Hikari: But she owns ME!

Me: ...

Hikari: She's sour, today, mom... 

Mikan: I know... Oh well...

Hikari: ... On with the story, then!

**Chapter Four: New School, new Friends! New you!**

"Hikari, are you ready for your first day of middle school?" called Mikan, walking into Hikari's room as her daughter gave a small nod, and showed her mother her outfit. It was all black. Black, baggy pants, some fingerless elbow gloves with purple and black stripes, a black shirt with netted sleeves and her hair was in pigtails, with a dyed pink streak in to add effect. Mikan smiled as she stared at her daughter.

She somehow resembled her dearest father that way. Mikan sighed as she stared at Hikari, she didn't have any objectiosn to her daughter dressing that way, but she wondered if she would fit in, is all, because not many people wore black in Japan, unless someone had passed away. Mikan rolled her eyes, America was different, she thought to herself.

"So, you're ready. Oh my, you're growing up! Soon, it will be high school and then... _collage!!"_ Mikan cried out dramatically as she hugged Hikari, who giggled and tried to pull away, trying not to look mildly embaressed as Mikan cried and hugged her daughter tightly, then tried to make her clothes look a little presentable.

"Mom! Don't worry about me, I'll be okay! School will be fine for me! Promise!" Hikari said, proudly as Mikan smiled, nodding and she went to pick up Hikari's new back pack, and she handed the bag to her daughter, and Hikari took it, smiling, then Mikan handed Hikari her MP3 and some money.

"For lunch, and to listen to music. Hikari, remember, no listening to music while your in class, and be a good girl, oh, and don't forget to smile!" Mikan said, her face plastered with her own smile as Hikari giggled, nodding and slipping on her boots. She couldn't wait for her first day of school. She wanted to make it a fun day, like Mikan always did!

"I'll be going now, mom! Have a nice day!" called the young girl, and she ran out of the apartment Mikan had bought and Mikan smiled, waving to her daughter as Hikari ran off. She hoped her first day would go well. Mikan smiled, of course it would...

"Wowzers, this is big!" Hikari mumbled as she stared at the school gates, and saw the kids walking into the school. She saw cheerleaders, jocks and preps, punks, rockers and goths. Some emo's and some geeks. Her eyes widened, mainly cheerleaders and jocks.

"Oh man... Hell." she mumbled, when someone accidentally bumped into her, and she gasped, falling almost face first, until someone caught her by the wrist and pulled her up as she blinked dimly, she hadn't payed attention, and she looked totally clueless. A trait she had been given as a child that was _so_ much like Mikan's. Hikari then shook her head, and stared at whomever held her wrist captive.

"Oi, Joey, you shouldn't barge into people! Joey!" cried a persistnat voice, a manly voice, as well. Hikari stared at the guy as he ran after his friend, waving a fist. He was wearing all black, and his hair was spikey and dark brown. Hikari watched him run as the other guy, Joey, who was blonde haired but also wore black, ran away, grinning.

"Sorry, Gareth!" he croned as Hikari watched them, blinking, then she heard the bell and gasped, running into the building. She needed to pick up her schedule, locker code, books and school map. Hikari was panting by the time she got to the desk, and the receptionist stared at her, eyebrow arched finely.

"Yes?" she asked crisply as Hikari tried to manage a small smile, and she straightened herself up to look presentable.

"Sakura Hikari... I mean, Hikari Sakura, I am a new student here." she replied as the woman stared at her, then rifled through some papers, and produced numerous pieces and handed them to Hikari, rather quickly and she never made eye contact. Hikari blinked. This woman, she was weird, right?

"Here, those are the important things, get your mother, father or parental guardian to sign these things once you get home, here's your homeroom number, and first bell has gone, now, leave." snapped the receptionist as Hikari blinked, then hurridly ran off in the direction of her homeroom, which she couldn't really find, because the school was so big, and all the halls were crowded with students who were talking and laughing, paying no attention to the new girl who was lost.

"This is a pain in the ass!" Hikari groaned as she scanned the halls, where was her damned homeroom? She sighed, and was almost ready to give up, when a hand was on her shoulder, and she turned around, to see a guy standing behind her with glasses and he wore all black. He looked fairly cute.

"Hey, you lost? Are you a newbie?" asked the guy as Hikari stared at him, warily, nodding her head slowly as he smirked,

"What's your homeroom class?" he asked, and Hikari quickly checked her paper, staring at the numbers on it, and stared back up at him,

"Room 306, Mrs Fletcher, do you know where it is?" she asked him as he grinned, nodding, "Sure do, that's my homeroom. Come on, Mrs Fletcher is always late so she won't give you detention. Say, you Japanese?" asked the boy as Hikari nodded, walking with him towards their homeroom.

"Yep, how'd you guess? I thought people would mistake me for chinese people here." Hikari mumbled as he laughed and stared at her, he had to admit, she was cute, and he liked her attitude, innocent but evil, he thought to himself.

"I take Japanese classes, after school, my mom wanted me to enrol in something other than skating or trying to shoot the jocks, so, I took up Japanese, and I like it, that seemed to amaze both e and my father, since he thinks I have no interets in anything or anyone/" he explained as Hikari stared at him, and smiled.

"So, what's your name?" asked the guy suddenly as Hikari stared at him for a small second.

"Hikari Sakura, what's yours?" she asked him politely, and he smiled. She noticed he was WAY taller than she ever would be.

"Mark Lucas, pleased to meet you, and welcome to hell, er, I mean school. Hope you enjoy it here. Oh, if you wanna go for cheerleading try outs, ask our class hottie, Amanda, she is the cheerleading coach and school spirit." Mark explained as Hikari rolled her eyes. She had never really been into cheerleading, although she had always like Gymanstics.

"No thank you, but Gymnastics will go down well with me, if you know that club?" Hikari asked, and Mark smirked, nodding,

"Sure, my cousin's in it, she'll show you the ropes and all that... And can I ask you, how do you know so much english? Mustn't it be hard, being Japanese in an american state?" Mark asked as Hikari smiled, and they stopped in the halls for a second as she stared at him.

"It isn't hard, at all. My mom enrolled us two in english classes when I was 4 years old, and she had taken them in her school before I was born, and she got a B+. I never took english until I was 7 years old in school and I was taken to advanced class because I was more of a 14 year olds level of English, and my Japanese grades were also quite impressive." she said, smiling as he smirked, she wasn't so modest now, was she?

"Wow... Erm, we need to go up these stairs, then, Homeroom." he pointed out, and Hikari smiled, nodding as she followed him up the stairs, where some jocks and cheerleaders were hanging out, and stared at Hikari.

"New girlfriend, Lucas? Although, I thought dweebs couldn't get girlfriends. What is she... Chinese?" snorted a blonde haired cheerleader as Hikari stared at her, then smiled, hands on her hips.

"Chinese? More like, Japanese, dumb ass. And I didn't know bitches could get boyfriends, but I think the ken dolls like plastic. Bye bye, Barbie." she said, and walked off as the blonde watched her, wide eyed and shocked at what Hikari had said, and wanted to _scream_. Mark was pretty impressed.

"First day and already you have made enemies... You are my idol." he sniffed, and Hikari laughed as they walked into their homeroom, where everyone looked up and saw Hikari, they stared at her as she stood with Mark, and she smiled as Mark tried to go to his seat. Not exactly everyone in the homeroom liked him much. Hikari waved to everyone, then walked to the teachers desk, and showed her the schedule and her things as the teacher nodded. (I dunno what happens in american schools sorry)

"Class, this is our new student, Hikari Sakura, who transferred from America. Make her feel welcome, treat her right and don't out cast her. Treat her like she's a friend, okay?" the teacher asked as everyone nodded, and the teacher walked out briskly as Hikari stared at everyone, smiling as they looked her up and down. Hikari then went to the seat next to Mark, and smiled as she set her bag on the floor, and people turned to look at her more.

"Your from Japan? You look chinese. Are you a cheerleader?" asked a preppy girl as Hikari stared at her, and shook her head as the girl rolled her eyes like it was 'typical', and turned around as Hikari stared at the back of her blonde, layered head.

"No, but I'm a gymnast." Hikari suddenly said, and everyone's attention, including Amanda's, was once again focused on her.

"She speaks english?" Amanda said, bubblegum falling from her mouth as everyone stared at Hikari, and she smiled, nodding. Everyone seemed a little taken aback since she spoke perfect english.

"I'm fluent in English, Japanese, Korean and French." she explained as they stared at her more, and then a black haired girl stood up, smiling brightly.

"Hi! Welcome to the homeroom! I'm Lizzy Lucas, Mark's cousin. The captain of the Gymnasts team!" she cried out happily as Hikari smiled. She hoped she would have fun in America... She hoped to find fellow Natsume Hyuuga fans, as well...

"Did you hear, the hot Natsume Hyuuga is performing next montyh! It will be his 13th concert here in America!" Amanda said that lunch at the popular table while Hiakri listened in on it, and rolled her eyes. She sat at Mark's table, with Lizzy and their other friend, Tyrant, who was _really_ called that. He looked pale and only ate chicken at lunch.

"You know, Natsume Hyuuga is full Japanese but learnt fluent english before he became a top hot singer." Hikari explained as Mark shrugged, he already knew that, and Lizzy looked half amazed. She was another Hyuuga fan. Like half the popular people were fans, as well.

"Wowzers, your full of suprises, Hikari. Oh, I wish _I_ had tickets to his concert. He is _so_ cool." mumbled Lizzy as Hikari smiled, of course, she had pre-ordered her tickets, she was well organized, and she had her own tickets, plus a back stage pass which would come in handy when she went to tell her father the whole story.

_IF_ she went to see him at the concert. She wasn't so sure if Mikan would let her go... Unless Hotaru used a little pursuasion.

"I might go, I love all his songs! I have every single one of them on my MP3 and I have posters and pictures on my computer and laptop!" Hikari explained as she ate her burger and Lizzy smiled.

She was glad there was another sane person who loved her fave singer, other than the preps and cheerleaders. She sighed and went back to eating her salad and chicken nuggets as Hiakri stared over at the popular table, rolling her eyes as that Amanda blonde girl started flirting with numerous guys, trying to get their lunch money.

"Was she born evil?" Hikari asked, and Lizzy and Mark gave small nods as Tyrant played with his hair and a rubix cube, getting all the colours done in seconds flat as Hikari watched him in amazement.

"Wow, Tyrant. You have a talent!" she smiled, but he just grunted to show her he was listening. Mark and Lizzy rolled their eyes, typically. It was normal for them as Hikari smiled towards Tyrant.

"He's normally like this, rarely ever talks. He is SO weird, right?" Lizzy said as Hikari rolled her eyes again and kept her gaze on Tyrant. Lizzy just laughed as he sat there, finishing 2 more rubix cubes and then eating his chicken before leaving them all to eat without him. Lizzy sighed.

"He's weird..." she mumbled, mainly to herself, and her hair fell in her face. Did Hikari just hear disappointment in Lizzy's voice...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was BORING! Sorry I had to put it up.. Man, I am BORED with this story, dunno why... Okies, review if you wanna! Sorry it was late! I was bored last night and couldn't be bothered with life so I left it so please, hope you liked...

_**Kelly-chan XXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. The Concert that Changes your Life

I'm a little upset, because someone said I made the worst fanfic. It wasn't for Hide and Go Seek, it was for Kissing Booth, and that is my fave story on here. Welppers, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry, but I barely know ANYTHING about America, when I was 5 years old I did study it quite alot by watching loads of american movies, that's why I know a little about it already.

Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice... Man, I wish I had done Ballet when I was a kid...

Mikan: She was watching WAY too much Mew Mew Power/Tokyo mew mew

Me: Yeppers... I only own Hikari in this fanfic and her new friends.

**Chapter Five: The Concert that Changes your life**

"Mom, can I go to a concert with my friends tonight?" Hikari asked asked Mikan, who was seated on the couch, watching a music channel, and she stared up at her daughter and frowned as Hikari tried to smile, innocently.

"What are you up to, Hikari Natsu Sakura?" Mikan asked, warily, she didn't trust that sweet, innocent look her daughter was pulling, she didn't trust her. She knew her kid was up to something.

"Nothing, nothing! I just wanna go check out Hyuuga Natsume's concert and so would my friends. Lizzy is a big fan of him, as well, you know, and I thought I would treat her. She and her cousin Mark will take care of me. They know the US like the back of their hands... Well, I think Mark does..." Hikari said, scrunching up her nose as Mikan smiled, then pulled Hikari into a hug and sighed, stroking her daughters hair and kissing her head lightly.

"Honey, you're a bad liar, like I am... And if I say no, there's a 99 chance I will forget I said no, so... I'll think about it, okay?" she said, and Hikari nodded, then went off towards her room, and she then secretly got out her cell and dialled Hotaru's number, even thought Hotaru was just down the hall, but, Hikari didn't want her mother to get suspicious.

"Hotaru... Mom says she'll 'Think' about it, can you persuade her, at all?" whispered a frantic Hikari as her aunt Hotaru listened on the other end of the phone. She paused for a moment and took in a deep, calming breath as Hiakri sat on her bed, patiently waiting for her aunt to help her and agree.

"Okay... I can persuade Mikan, for you, only if... You meet your dad and tell him to get Ruka and I to hook up for a 'Blind' date." Hotaru said over the phone as Hikari stared at the wall and raised an eyebrow, quizically.

"Blind date? What do you mean? If I get you two to hook up then that means it isn't a blind date cos' you know who it is, aunty Hotaru!" Hikari snapped indignantly as Hotaru grinned on her end of the phone. She sighed as Hikari listened.

"What I mean is he will _be_ blind once I'm finished with him. That's what I mean by a blind date, dear Hikari. Gosh, you are so much like your mother! Dim" her aunt joked as Hikari pouted, then Hotaru continued, "But remember, if you don't hook Ruka and I up, no dice to help. And if you fail to hook us up, you pay me 100 smackers, got it?" Hotaru hissed down the phone line.

"Sure, whatever." agreed Hikari, and she let the phone close as she sighed and rolled her eyes. No matter how much Hotaru loved her, she was still a big black mailer. No matter what, her personality hadn't changed, even if her body had, and her hair.

Later that night, Hotaru came knocking on Mikan's door, and Mikan let her in, as per usual, and she smiled, trying to make Hotaru some tea, but Hotaru blankly and lovingly said she would rather like to live and see the day Hikari has a child, thank you. Mikan didn't appreciate the commnent, much, but all the same tried to hug Hotaru,

and in the process got hit in the head with the famous and miraculous Baka Gun Turbo. Which was also now a water gun and a punching glove and a baka gun in one. Hotaru's latest and best invention yet.

"Ouch... Hotaru, your still mean, even if you have matured... Man... That hurts... Oh well! So, Hotaru-chan! What has brought you here, then?" Mikan asked, happily with quirk in her beautiful and soft voice, yet it was loud and boistorous. Hotaru was pretending to cover her ears, like Mikan was a deaf threat, and Mikan pouted, then sat near her best friend on the couch, smiling cornily.

"I came here to talk, Mikan, as per usual." Hotaru explained, and comfortably seated herself, staring at the large, sunny room and then turning to face Mikan, "You know, I think you should let Hikari go to the concert, she's been dieing to go for a long time, and, it would do her good, you know." Hotaru suddenly spoke, and Mikan blinked, staring at her dearest friend,

"Hotaru... I don't think I can let her go, we don't know america well enough, and she's so young...!" Mikan mumbled, she was going into major 'mother' mode, and Hotaru frowned, she knew how much it meant to Hiakri.

"Mikan, were'nt you the one who had told Hikari to go outside and have fun with her life, instead of being stuck in here with you, taking care of you until you left? Don't you remember you said that? Mikan, let Hikari go to the concert, she will be safe, plus, I'll led her my Baka Gun." Hotaru explained gently, and Mikan sighed, she was caving in, it was really hard to say no, because she was such a kind soul at heart, and, she liked to please, so, she slowly and gently nodded in agreement, a small frown placed upon her pretty and elegant face.

"Fine, as long as you keep cose to her, I don't wnat my baby getting hurt, she's the one who keeps me alive." Mikan said, and stood up, going towards her room as Hikari listened in on their conversation, and sighed.

But, secretly, she was dieing from happiness because she would be able to meet her biological father, and so, her plan was being taken into action, fast...

_It was the night before the concert and Hikari was awake, alert, she had been sneaking around the apartment, trying to find a few things to take with her. She searched through drawers and some of her mothers things, while Mikan was asleep, of course. If Mikan had woken up, Hiakri would be dead meat._

_Hotaru had a special gadget to help Natsume realise Hikari was his biological daughter, but what Hikari needed was some evidence she belonged to Mikan Sakura. She found her birth certificate, a few pictures of Mikan, some of Natsume, as well, which she never knew of, and the ring Mikan kept safe that had belonged to Natsume which she normally wore on a chain, but Mikan rarely wore it now, because it was so special to her._

_Hikari then found a DNA listing of Hikari's, when Mikan had taken her for a DNA scan to show her she was actually Natsume's child, seeing as Mikan still had some of his things, and so did Hotaru, who had stolen his pants and some of his boxers, the sneaky thing. Hikari could always rely on Hotaru, no matter what! She smiled to herself as she went to bed, smiling..._

That morning, Hikari was up bright and early, all smiles as she got ready for the on coming concert. Mark and Lizzy were both invited round, she had also invited Tyrant, but he had refused and said his Ipod was much better than a concert. Hikari didn't understand him, and, neither did Lizzy, from what she said about him. Hikari thought that Lizzy secretly had a crush on Tyrant, although, they were quite the opposites.

But, as Mikan always said to Hikari, opposite attractions always make the best husbands and wives.

"Hey! Hikari, you look so pretty, I wish I had your figure, it's so unfair!" cried Lizzy as she came in after Mikan answered the door as it had been ringing 4 or more times, and Hikari's two friends had introduced themselves, politely. Mark just pressed his back against the wall, hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to act cool as Lizzy and Hikari hugged and smiled.

"Thanks but your pretty, too." Hikari said as Lizzy smiled, and then Hikari put on a Natsume Hyuuga album on the CD player, and they started dancing around to it as Mark watched, entranced by the way Hikari moved so gracefully, like a ballerina.

The two girls were laughing, and they danced half of the day, until the actual time of the concert, which they were attending...

"Be good, don't take drugs, don't talk to strangers, do as your told and have fun, Hikari. I will pick you guys up at 12:00am, sharp." Hotaru said as Hikari, Mark and Lizzy all gave her reassuring nods, and Hikari hugged her aunt, tightly.

"Aunty Hotaru, why would I take drugs? They are for the brainless souls." Hikari said, smiling as Hotaru rolled her eyes, and ruffled her hair, then bent close to her niece's ear,

"You got everything?" she whispered, and Hikari nodded, showing her the bag she held on her back as Hotaru smiled, devilishly.

"Good, now then, have fun, bye bye!" Hotaru called, getting abck into her car, and driving off, leaving the kids to all have a hell of a time and loads of fun. Hikari and her friends turned to the concert hall, and walked in, smiling. Hikari was the only one with a backstage pass, so she would be there a little longer than normal, since she was permitted to see Natsume Hyuuga, her idol.

"Oh, Hikari, you're so lucky to see Natsume Hyuuga, he is such a cutie! Oh my gosh, I wish I was in your shoes _right_ now! Not even AMANDA can get a backstage pass." Lizzy whined as Hikari tried to manage a kind, loving and gentle smile towards her friend. Lizzy went on about how lucky Hikari was and why couldn't she also get a backstage pass? Hikari just laughed as they walked into the hall, that was bursting with the music and lyrics of Natsume Hyuuga, her daddy.

"Wow, so big! I can hardly wait!" Hikari said, in excitement and she was practically bouncing on her feet. Lizzy squealed, and Mark just rolled his eyes, typical behaviour for the girls his age. He sighed, and walked after the beaming girls, feeling kind of left out as they made their way towards the centre of the hall, and they saw Natsume on the stage, singing and looking god damn hug!

His raven hair was gelled down a little and his bangs covered his crimson eyes. He wore a chain aroudn his neck and numerous gold and silver rings, his piercings in his ears were like the ones boys copied from him at Hikari's new school, and his clothes were as black as the night and silver chains glinted from his black jeans.

"NATSUME I LOVE YOU!" screamed numerous girls in denim mini's, and globs of make up caked on their faces. Hikari knew these girls were trying to get his attention, but it wasn't working, he just stared at them, then faced another way and sang again.

_"I love you, do you love me?  
I have been up all night, waiting for you.  
Wanna hold you and wanna, kiss you.  
Baby I really miss you... Oh yeah!_

_I forgive you, for every little thing,  
Cause' you forgave me when I did wrong.  
Every little thing, every ittle thing,  
Now I wanna say it again, sorry, sorry!  
Won't you come back to me?"_

"I wish _I_ was Natsume's girlfriend. He is SO sweet and kind, and I bet he's only 18 years old!" squealed an ecstatic Amanda, who was just across from Hikari, Mark and Lizzy. Hikari rolled her eyes, so typical and pathetic of that cheerleading crow. She sighed and turned to Mark, who was standing there, trying not to stare at the pretty Hikari.

It was true, he was already gaining a slight, teensy weensy crush on his friend.

"She is so typical and stupid! Natsume Hyuuga is my _mom's_ age! But he does look good for his age!" Hikari said, brightly, "_Like mom... Wonder if they still love each other? Hope so, or my plan is going down the drain, no!"_ Hikari thought to herself as she watched Natsume sing his next song, and everyone screamed and jumped to it. Amanda was screaming her head off, and so were her cheerleader pom pom friends.

You could barely hear Natsume's great singing over their screams.

**A FEW MORE HOURS LATER...** Natsume Hyuuga had finished his concert, and was beat. He sighed and went to his changing room, ready to sit down and try and rest a little before leaving to go home, but, he was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Sir, you have a young lady here who won the backstage pass. Can I let her in?" asked one of the body guards as Natsume rolled his eyes, then nodded and lifted his feet onto his dressing table as Hikari walked in, hands behind her back and thanking the body guard politely, and bowing. Natsume saw she was a japanese kid, and smiled, finally, someone from his culture.

"Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-senpai. I am Hikari, a fan." she said, bowing to him as her hair fell over her face. He saw she was kind of short, and long black hair was shiny and in pigtails. He wondered where he had seen that face before, and those pretty eyes that were hazel, he sighed as she walked closer to him, and smiled, sweetly. He had seen that smile on _her_ before...

"Hi, Hikari, is that your end name, or first name?" he asked, and Hikari smiled nicely,

"First, erm, please may you sign some autographs, for me and my mom, she's a big fan of you, also, bigger than I am." Hikari explained, holding out some paper as Natsume shrugged and started to sign them,

"Who to?" he asked her, and Hikari tilted her head, smiling.

"Please sign it to Hikari Sakura and Mikan Sakura." she said, tilting her head once again as Natsume stopped, and stared at Hikari, eyes widened as she smiled, then held out another piece of paper, and took out a machine Hotaru had made to test the DNA of someone.

"Come again?" Natsume asked, then recognized Hotaru's machine, one of her inventions.

"Hikari Sakura, and Mikan Sakura. Your ex. And... Your my dad." Hikari whispered, and plucked some of his hair from his head as he stared at her blankly, and she then took some hair from her head as her DNA sample, and then tested it. It said perfect match, Natsume _was_ her father.

"Oh... My god, are you kidding me? Mikan didn't get pregnant, did she?" he asked, gulping as Hikari stood there, nodding, then suddenly hugged Natsume, proudly as she smiled and cried.

"DADDY!" she cried, and he stared at her, stunned, there was no mistake, she was Mikan's daughter, and she also looked like Natsume, so she was his, also. He was shocked, but kind of... Happy.

"Hikari, you are definately Mikan's kid, but... Is this why she never contacted me after all these years? I mean, it was 9 months afterwards... Oh, crap, should have known!" he said under his breath as Hikari stopped crying and stared at Natsume.

"Yep! Plus, she developed cancer, stomach cancer, to be precise." Hikari stated, and Natsume stared at his daughter, wide eyed, he could hardly believe this, Mikan, _his_ Mikan, had cancer, and she could die, and they had a kid.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"She's in our apartment. We moved here because mom said medical care was alot better here. She didn't know you would be here, and, she didn't think I would see you, because, I kinda got help with Aunty Hotaru." Hikari mumbled, and Natsume stared at her, bewilard.

"Boy, Ruka's gonna be happy..." he mumbled, and Hikari giggled slightly,

"Oh, and Hotaru said that she wanted you to hook her and Ruka up for a 'Blind Date', she misses him." Hikari explained, and Natsume frowned, he didn't like the sound of that 'Blind Date.'

"Oh, boy oh boy, he'll end up _blind!_ Bet she still has that Baka Gun on her, right?" he asked, and Hikari nodded, biting her lip and sighing, hugging Natsume, smiling.

"Yep, but now it's baka gun _Turbo_, alot worse. I have the Baka Gun now." Hikari said as Natsume thought what a wonderful mother Hotaru would be... NOT!

He really did pity Ruka, he wondered what Ruka ever saw in the weird witch inventor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Natsume has met Hikari, and she told him! Hope it wasn't TOO rushed! Sorry! But I have to share the computer with my siuster now, so, see ya!

_**Love Kelly-Chan**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Sakura and Hyuuga Meet

I dunno if I will _actually _put up the chapter about the Blind Date, I just put in there for amusement... I dunno, maybe.

Me: Disclaimed, obviously. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Me: I own nothing morally related to the wonderful GA academy.

Me: I think around 12 or more chapters is estimated for this fiction...

Me: Please, enjoy, and, to tell the truth, once this is done, I am going back to writing a Tokyo Mew Mew Fic,

Me: I miss Tokyo Mew Mew...

Me: Read and review if you wanna! (Oh, if I make a TMM story, I will most likely juggle 2 stories at once, I did with TMMUF!!!) (Plus, any song on this I make up!!!)

**Chapter Six: Sakura and Hyuuga Meet...**

"Aunt Hotaru, Natsume told uncle Ruka that he has planned a blind date for him, he doesn't know it's you who's going, so, now I have fulfilled my promise!" Hikar beamed as she talked over the phone to her aunt, and she heard Hotaru whoop with joy.

"Finally! Now then, what to wear, what to wear... Thanks, Hikari!" she said, and the phone line went dead almost instantly as Hikari flipped her cell, and put it in her back pocket and sighed to herself slowly, then turned to Natsume, who was still trying to come to terms of being a father.

And to terms with his one love having stomach cancer. Would she die? He was a little worried, it seemed, to Hikari, she folded her arms, and then walked towards her idol, and now, her father.

"We can go see her. Come on, dad." she said, holding out her hand as he stared at her, and she smiled. Hotaru had already taken Lizzy and Mark home, and now, Natsume would take Hikari home, he had no choice, if he wanted to see Mikan. But would Mikan be in for a surprise?

Yes, she would. She would never suspect her sneaky daughter of this, but, Hikari was a little too clever for her own mother, and sometimes, for Hotaru.

"She has missed you, alot. She always told me about you, and, she showed me this." Hikari produced the ring on the chain necklace, and Natsume stared, and slowly, gently he took it from Hikari's grasp, and stared at the golden ring as Hikari watched him, his eyes widened as Hikari smiled, then hugged him, beaming.

"She kept it safe, she never wanted to lose it, to anyone. She would look at your photo every day, and she would sing along to the lyrics you made when you sang songs. They were about mom, weren't they?" Hikari asked quietly, and Natsume nodded, then took Hikari's hand in his, and sighed, sadly.

"Did she tell you I had to leave? I had to leave her?" he asked, and Hikari nodded.

"The day I was concieved... Mom was heart broken, weeks after, she found out she was pregnant with me _and_ had stomach cancer. There was a short chance I would live to see the day, but, I did. And... Mom says my life keeps her alive, my smile keeps her going, and the memory of you keeps her walking, talking, her heart beating, and her love going on. She always remembered you." Hikari whispered silently as Natsume stared at her, then smiled a little, and Hikari saw the warm smile he held on his handsome face.

"Your mom still talks alot of gabble, right? Does she still wear polka-dotted panties?" whispered Natsume as Hikari stared at him, shocked.

"You PERVERT!!!" she screamed, and, to her surprise, he burst out laughing at her shocked cry and face. She didn't understand, she stared at him, quizically.

"You are DEFINATELY Mikan's daughter!!! No doubt about it, Hikari!" he laughed, clutching his sies, and she growled, she didn't like being laughed at, like her father, he stared at her, then grinned and hugged her as her ears turned red with anger, he smirked.

"Calm down, kiddo. Gosh, don't turn into an old grump like me!" he joked, and Hikari started to smile, and she hugged him.

"Okay! So, shall we go now? Mom will start getting worried, and, erm... Try not to freak her out, she doesn't know I found you..." Hikari mumbled, and Natsume stared at his daughter, and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope Hotaru hasn't been influeincing your tiny brain _too_ much Hikari, although, she never really influenced Mikan, much, seeing as that kid's as dumb as a cold hell... Maybe you take after her?" Natsume asked, and that earned him a kick in the shins, and he growled as Hikari glared at him, hands on her hips.

Even if she was Mikan's kid, she was quick to attack, and knew when he was insulting her.

That was from him, not Mikan, she took a few weeks to figure out what he said to her, whenever he called her names or teased her playfully. He missed the dimwit, big time...

Why did he have to leave? Oh yeah, his stupid career, but, he was glad Hikari found him, he realised he had a daughter, and that Mikan missed him a ton. That made him want to beam from ear to ear, but he didn't.

"So, are we going yet? Mom's quite imapytient sometimes, if she hasn't crashed out on the sofa, already." Hikari stated, folding her arms as Natsume stared at her, then ruffled her hair playfully as she rolled her eyes, then they left the dress room.

"We'll use my car... I can _not_ believe you are my kid..." he mumbled, and picked up his keys, throwing them in the air then catching them, grinning as Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Show off." she tutted, and walked ahead of him towards the door, where his bodyguards stood, and stared as Natsume smirked then put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. She felt so pleased!

"I'm taking this girl home, I seem to have grown to her." Natsume explained as they stared at him, and they were about to protest, but Natsume shook his head, and walked straight past them as Hikari beamed, then slipped her hand in his, and they walked towards his car as Natsume watched her walk.

"_She walks and looks like Mikan-chan... She has her hairstyle and her grace... She has that aura that makes you happy, she makes everything around you likeable."_ Natsume thought to himself as he stared at Hikari, who flashed a smile up towards him, and he smiled back. She held his hand tighter, until they got into his sports car, and he started driving in the directions Hikari pointed him in.

"So, what has your mom been up to for these past 12 years?" Natsume asked as Hikari kept her eyes fixed on the car window.

"Taking care of me, going to hospital, going to English classes and sometimes staying in bed. I try to look after her, but I went to Gymnastics classes and attended the english with her. Not much, to be honest." Hikari explained, and Natsume nodded, his eyes fixed on the road as he sighed, then looked at his daughter... _His_, no one else's.

"You're a gymnast? You know, your mother liked running, when she was your age." Natsume explained as Hikari stared up at him,

"Really? What, running rings around you? Annoying you, oh, let me guess, dada, she made you run up the wall as well?" Hikari asked, and Natsume nodded, she caught on quickly, his daughter did.

"You got it, gosh, you are your mothers kid, but, I can see some of the Hyuuga in you." Natsume explained as Hikari nodded, then giggled.

"Mom always says that! Man, I can not believe you two are so much alike! She says you two were total opposites in school! The liar!" growled Hikari as Natsume chuckled, and yet again, ruffled her hair sweetly as she grumbled and patted it back into place.

"We were, and still are, Hikari Sakura! She was noisy, I was quiet, she like classes, I hated them, she was light, I was dark, she was little, I was tall, she was chubby, I wasn't, she liked to be annoying, I liked reading, she was an angel, I was a devil. See, two complete opposites, yin and yang, eh?" Natsume said as Hikari laughed, and rolled her hazel eyes.

"Yep, opposites!" Hikari stated, and soon the two pulled up into the drive of the apartments, and Hikari got out, then watched as her dearest daddy got out, as well, and she skipped towards him, and hugged him, beaming.

"Come on, mom and I live on the 2nd floor, like aunty Hotaru. Come on!" she cried, and pulled him along as he tried not to trip. It was 1 am in the morning, and most people were asleep, so, Natsume was safe from a mob of fans, but he wondered how Mikan would react...

Mikan was sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie, to be truthful, she couldn't stomach horror movies, but she needed something to keep her awake until her daughter came home. She was rigid in shock, and clutching a pillow over her petrified face...

_The door opened with a slow creeeeeaaaak..._

Hiari opened the apartment door with a low and long _creeeeeeeeaaaak.._. Mikan jumped at the sound, although, she thought it was from the television.

_The girl walked towards the couch, she could hear low, dangerous breathing, she knew something was wrong..._

Hikari and Natsume walked towards the couch quietly, hearing Mikan take deep breaths, she was scared, countless times Natsume had to calm her down in the Academy when she was scared.

_Then, the girl came to the couch, and she peered over, and then..._

"BOO!" screamed Hikari, and Mikan screamed her head off, throwing the pillow to the ground and burying herself under the couch, screaming and saying things like he was coming to get her to slice her throat and that he would hurt her. Hikari was wetting herself laughing.

"Mom! It's me! Hikari Sakura! Stop being such a baby and learn to fend for yourself!" laughed Hikari. Her cruel, humerous side was definately off Natsume, and Mikan was crying with fear. Natsume then ran aroudn to the couch, and pulled her out from under the cushions, and hugged her as Mikan stiffened.

"Hikari, don't be mean, she was watching a horror, only I can pull those stunts, missy!" he cried as Hikari rolled her eyes and folded her arms, glaring at her father, and smirking.

"Geez, sorry, dad." Hikari giggled, and then skipped to her room, as Mikan stared at Natsume, in utter shock as he stared down at the stunned girl, and she was ready to faint, but, she was trying to find her voice.

"Hi, Mikan-chan." he whispered, and Mikan melted by his voice, it was so soft, so... so _manly_, and yet... She was sad, because she hadn't been in contact with him,

"N-Natsume." she whispered, and suddenly, fainted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GAWSH it was short, and if anyone EVER says to write a sequel... Sorry, no can do, I don't plan on making sequels or whatever, cos' after this story I'm starting a Tokyo Mew Mew one.

Well, Adieu! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Love Kelly-Chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. I won't ever leave You

Can I just say I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY UNTIL 10 OR MORE CHAPTERS!!!

And another note: NO SEQUEL!!!

I'm getting kinda angry with these saying that I 'need' to make a sequel, NO! I want to have a chance at other stories, please. Now, to those who never asked for a sequel, sorry, it's just it really gets to me because I say I don't want to make a sequel, yet people are practically _making_ my new sequel and planning it FOR me!!! Sorry, Gomen...

Disclaimed... (I am NOT in the best of moods now...)

Sorry, yet again, but please, don't hassle me with these things. I don't want to make a sequel as I am already planning 3 stories at once and it gets to me!!! Yes, one is Gakuen Alice, but the others are Fruits Basket and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Please, don't ask for sequels... Oh, and Mikan only fainted because Natsume had come back, she was shocked, okay?

**Chapter Seven: I won't Leave you...**

It had been a few hours after Mikan had fainted, and yet, she still wasn't concious. Natsume was worried and stayed with her as Hikari went to bed to get some rest, because she had Gymnastics the next morning, so Natsume stayed with Mikan, sitting on the couch, and resting a little.

Heck, he didn't care if his manager had a spazz because he wasn't there, Mikan was more important than any TV show or concert, he would stay beside her. After hearing she had cancer, Natsume wanted to stay beside her until the day he died...

He then heard soft mumbling, and he opened his eyes to see Mikan's own eyes open as she shifted her head on his chest, and she looked around, groggily, then stared at him, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Am I... Dreaming? My Natsume's not here, he's at a concert..." she mumbled, and he smiled, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and Mikan soon grew wide awake, at the touch of his lips against her soft pink ones, and she gasped.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Na-Natsu-Natsu-Natsu-NATSUME!!!?" she suddenly burst out, staring at him and falling off the couch in utter shock, half scared, half happy, but she was in utter, deep shock because he had suddenly returned.

And then he had kissed her, and she had melted in that lovely, sweet and gentle kiss that he had given her.

"Gosh, Mikan, it took you a while to say my name, huh? Your still ditzy, but super sexy, yet the brain never developed. I guess Hikari was born with my brains and stamina." Natsume half joked, and Mikan suddenly felt like kicking him, and she waved her arms around, comically, and he grinned as she tried to slap him, but he held onto her wrists, and pulled her up, kissing her again.

"God, I missed you so much. Your daughter has been spending _way_ too much time with Hotaru, you know that?" he asked as Mikan stared at him after a long, sensual kiss, and he smiled towards her as she stared into those gorgeus orbs of his, how she had missed them... Unknowingly, her arms wrapped around his neck as his slinked around her waist.

"That's how you found me... Natsume, you shouldn't _be_ here! You have a job!" she babbled, and he stopped her mouth with a gentle kiss. Mikan soon returned the favour, and moaned slightly in his mouth, telling him she liked his wonderful kisses.

"I don't want a job if it means leaving you again, Mikan. You're more important to me than _anything_, and now, Hikari is important, too. Oh, and that stomach cancer thing... It kinda worries me. Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked her softly as she stiffened, Hikari had told him, Mikan stared at him, seeing his eyes filled with sadness. She wanted to kiss away that sadness, but the cancer wouldn't die that easily, and her kisses wouldn't last long.

"I never wanted you to worry, Natsume-kun, I wanted you to have a life, and I still want you to have that life. Keep your job, and please, don't worry about me, I have Hikari to keep me going, you don't have to be with me, you know. The cancer will just trouble and worry you." she whispered, she didn't want him to leave, but, she was so stubborn, and she wanted him to be happy.

"I want you to be happy," she stated sweetly, and he couldn't help but to kiss her and then hug her.

"I'm happy with you, baka. Listen, it's my choice, and my choice is to stay here with you, and to help you. I have missed you and all those songs I wrote were just for you. I mean, women have thrown themselves at me, and I rejected them all. Heck, Mikan, be mine forever. I love you. I lost you twice, once when we left Graduation, and the other time when I left for my work. I don't want to leave you again." he said, and Mikan saw the truth in his eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand, and smiled, tears rimming her eyes.

"Okay." she whispered, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, then hugged him and sniffed. He was back, for good...

X-X-X

That morning, Mikan woke up to a naked Natsume next to her, and she cringed. They had a passionate night together, and hopefully, more nights to come, but she was beaming with happiness, she and her handsome crush were back with each other, she couldn't help but kiss his lips gently as he slept. His eyes opened, and he grabbed her hand, and started to kiss her lips tenderly as she tried to fight back some giggles.

"Morning, princess. Is it weird waking up next to someone?" he asked her calmly, and she nodded, smiling bashfully then kissing his forehead, and hugging him happily as she rested her head on his chest.

"Not really... But waking up to you is nice... I hope Hikari finds it okay, I mean, I know your her dad, but, she's not used to it..." Mikan explained as Natsume grinned and played with her hair as he stared at her. She was so beautiful, still kiddish, but, pretty...

"She'll be happy, because you have told her all about me, and she loved me the moment she saw me, plus, knowing your parents are together will make you ecstatic." Natsume explained as Mikan smiled, and felt his lips on hers again for another wonderful kiss.

Although, the two love birds were interupted by someone walking in, and it just so happened to be Hotaru Imai, who had her Baka Gun Turbo armed, wearing a nice black dress. She was preparing for her date with Ruka. Hikari was already at Gymnastics, deciding not to bother her parents. Mikan cringed while Natsume glared at Mikan's best friend.

"Well, well, well... I found two good things, today, 1) my Blackmail cam, and 2) you guys in your bed canoodling. Now then, this will be a good shot. Say hello to the birdie!" she said, and snapped pictures of them as Mikan eeped and Natsume growled, trying to burn the camera, but, he was shot at with water from the baka gun turbo Hotaru held by her side, she grinned.

"Nice going, Hyuuga, but too bad I am still smarter. Oh, Mikan, congratulations on getting him back. Hikari's at Gymnastics, you two, now, if you ever need me, call." she said, and slinked off as Natsume shook his fist after the evil raven haired black-mailer.

"Why would we call! You freaky black-mailer!" Natsume yelled after her as Mikan tried not to giggle, and to stop him shouting, she kissed him and he groaned, then kissed her back and they hugged for a few moments, before tearing away from each other for breath, smiling at each other...

In a cafe, Ruka Nogi was sitting, drinking coffee and waiting for his 'Blind Date'. Natsume, his best frined, had called him the night before and announced he had planned a date for him with a mystery woman who would meet him at the Blue Café. Ruka hadn't been too happy about it, but he agreed to it.

After all, he needed to date, and he knew Natsume would pick a pretty girl for him, although he only wanted Hotaru Imai, his crush, and girlfriend, at one point until he left for America with Natsume.

He sat there, tapping his foot, all women were late, he thought, to himself, and he drained his coffee, and ordered another as he sat waiting, another 15 minutes passed by, and he was getting a little impatient.

Then the door opened with a tinker of a bell, and he looked up to see a woman looking around, she wore a nice black dress that showed her figure, and she had shoulder length raven hair, and her fringe was clipped to the side so it wouldn't get in her eyes, he noticed she was carrying a strange invention of some sort, and his eyes widened, he noticed she was Hotaru Imai.

In the flesh.

She saw him staring at her, and she smiled to herself secretly, striding towards him and sitting opposite him, staring at the hot blonde haired boy every girl and waitress were staring at and dreaming of him with them. He stared at Hotaru, shocked.

"Hi, Ruka, waiting for your blind date?" she asked as he stared at her, and his mouth dropped open.

"I-It isn't you... Is it?" he asked, and that earned him a smack in the face with her trustworthy baka Gun Turbo, and he fell backwards. Yep, Hotaru Imai definately. Now he knew the meaning of 'Blind' Date.

He _would_ be blind!

"Ow... Okay, sorry..." he mumbled...

X-X-X

Back to Mikan and Natsume, they were on the couch, hugging and kissing as Mikan switched the TV to a gushy romance, and Natsume then switched it to a cop movie, and it went on like that until they were in a tizz about what to watch.

"Romance! Please, it calms me down!" Mikan mopaned as Natsume rolled his eyes and tried to take the rwemote from her.

"But I wanna watch the cop movies!" he cried, in a baby kids voice, acting like Mikan as she grumbled and they fought, then it ended up with the two of them on the floor, in an awkward position, with Mikan on top, glaring at him as Natsume smirked.

"This reminds me of something." he growled playfully as Mikan blushed, then kissed him to quiet him, and he let her kiss him, then kissed back, and he switched the position so he was on top and in control of their kisses. Mikan didn't mind, and decided to kiss him deeper.

"When's our daughter due home?" Natsume asked as Mikan paused for a moment, thinking, she checked the time, and turned back to Natsume and smiled,

"In an hour, why?" she asked, and he grinned, lifting her, bridal style as she gasped and blushed, her tummy doing a back flip as he grinned, kissing her forehead.

"We're gonna make-up for lost time, my princess." he replied in a husky whisper as Mikan blushed, but still, she didn't understand what he was saying. She didn't know what it meant! She was too dim! He noticed she was oblivious, even at her age of 37.

"What do you mean, honey?" she asked densely, and he smirked, then stopped by the bedroom door, teasing her with pleasent kisses.

"You'll see." he grinned, and Mikan saw where they were, then realized what he meant, and she smiled, kissing him tenderly and smiling sweetly.

"Now I know..." she mumbled, kissing him a few times sweetly as he returned the sweet, gentle and simple kisses...

Hikari returned home an hour later, and was happy to know her parents were officially together, thanks to the pictures, (and videos) her aunt Hotaru had sent her while she was walking home. She loved her life...

And, she knew her father would never leave Mikan, he had told her that he would never give her up, or leave her again, he promised that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet again it's short but I don't care. Sorry for being moody and all that, it's just some people are practically forcing something on me that I don't want, and it isn't fair on me...

I don't care if it's mean, no! Thanks for reading, and yet again, sorry...

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. A date to Remember

Okies, Gomen, everyone, to whoever I yelled at because it miffed me up alot. Sorry, but I don't really wanna write a sequel, okies, that's out in the open, so, on with the chapter?

Me: Disclaimed, sadly, i don't own Gakuen Arisu

Mikan: No she doesn't!

Me: But I do own someone on this fic!

Hikari: She owns me! Natsume and Mikan's daughter!

Me: o

Hikari: On with the story, yeah!

**Chapter Eight: A date to remember...**

Over the past few days, Natsume had been yelling at his manager and his record dealer about his job. He wanted to quit, and they wanted to cart him off to Germany for another song to sing. Natsume was getting tired of this, and was finally putting his foot down.

"I don't _want_ to sing anymore! I want to spend time with my girlfriend and daughter, thank you very much! I missed 12 years of her life, and I want to make up for it! Well I don't _care_ if you thionk a job is more imprtant, I love them and that's final! Fine, take me out of the top 10! I won't cry!" he snapped down his mobile as Mikan watched from the couch and sighed.

Natsume had been fighting with his manager for a few days, now, and it never got boring. They threatened him and he yelled at them, telling them what he really thought of the pigs. Mikan smiled innocently as she watched it all, live.

"You can off back to England, and rot! I don't wanna be a singer, and that's _final!"_ Natsume screeched down the phone, and nearly threw it against bthe wall, but Mikan took ahold of his arm and stared at him with her sweet natured eyes, and he recoiled, and she hugged him, happy. She didn't _want_ him to quit being a singer, but whatever made him happy, made her happy.

"Natsume, don't curse in the apartment, Hikari might get influenced. You know... You didn't have to do that, for us. You need the money." Mikan said, frowning slightly as Natsume turned to stare at his beautiful lover, and gently kissed her lips.

"I have enough money, Mikan, and, I have what I want right here. I don't want that job, anymore... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I promised both of you that I would never leave you again, Mikan. I won't go back on my word." he explained softly as Mikan stared at him, still frowning slightly, and he kissed her again, trying to make her smile.

"Gosh, smile, Mikan, frowning doesn't suit your complexion. Smile for me," he asked, and Mikan smiled, granting his wish as he smirked, and kissed her tenderly. Mikan returned the favoured kiss, then they broke away for air.

"Your beautiful when you smile, your beautifulo when your asleep, your beautiful all the time, even when we fight. Hmm... I liked it when your skirt flipped up when we were kids," he thought out loud, thinking of when her skirt flipped to show her printed underwear, he wondered if she still had _some_ of those printed panties...

"Pervert, stop thinking of me with my underwear showing! It was embarrissing, especially when you poked fun at me." she scolded, and he couldn't help but laugh as she hugged him, then went to sit on the couch to eat something and watch a soap opera, he soon joined her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"We should go out to dinner sometime, just me and you, spend a little quality time together." he explained as she nodded in agreement, then turned to him, cocking up a brow as he grinned and played with the ends of her hair, which she had styled into pigtails.

Again.

"I think we spend enough _quality_ time together, Mr. Hyuuga. But it sounds nice, you know. Your so sweet to me, you know that?" she asked him, looping her long, thin arms aroudn his neck as he grinned and she kissed him, then snuggled up to him and was ready to sleep on his chest as he stroked her hair, when the door opened, and in walked Hikari, along with Mark and Lizzy, and Lizzy _screamed._

Why? Only because Natsume Hyuuga was on the couch, canoodling with Hikari's _mother!_

Lizzy wished that she was as lucky as Hikari was. She cried and hugged Hikari.

"Oh! You're lucky! LUCKY! You get to have Natsume Hyuuga as your _step-father!"_ cried Lizzy, as Mark rolled his eyes, and Hikari smiled, and stared at her parents as Mikan looked up, and hugged Natsume even tighter, to show him off.

And he showed her off, too!

"Hey, he's not a step-dad, he's my _real_ dad. DNA results and everything. Plus, we have a resemblence, can't you see?" Hikari asked, and Lizzy looked at the both of them, shocked. Natsume Hyuuga was her best friends father! She was so damned lucky!!!

"LUUUUCKYYY!" she cried, and then smiled, hugging her friend all over... _again!_

Hikari took her friends to her room, and Natsume warned Mark that if he did any funny business with his daughter, he would suffer more than Hitlers victims did. (sorry to the Germans out there, I love you all, really) Mark said he would never hurt Hikari, even if he was a crazy man, Natsume believed him.

"Don't be like that, Natsume, I know you're protective of Hikari, but, don't treat her guests like that." Mikan said, sweetly, and kissed his cheek, then held his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling pleasently.

"I'm just taking care of her, something I missed out on, dearest girlfriend. You know... I wouldn't mind having a few more." he mumbled, and Mikan didn't _quite_ catch on to what he meant, although, she knew it involved them and the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he grinned, and kissed her playfully.

"More kids, baka. I want more of them, our kids, then we can be a proper family, a big family. I want some really dumb and oblivious kids, like you, and a few smart and damned sexy ones like me. But they should all have your pretty eyes and smile." he said as Mikan blushed, then huggled close to him.

"More? What about my stomach cancer? It would harm them." she whispered, sadly as he stared at her, then rubbed her tummy and smiled, kissing her tenderly and softly.

"Then I can be happy as we are. I don't mind." he said, and Mikan smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I will try to beat the cancer for you, to give you more babies." she said silently, then fell asleep in his arms as he smiled, then kissed her forehead, and carried her to their room so she could rest...

**FEW WEEKS LATER...**

"Which room is she in?" cried a frantic Natsume as the doctor told them they could see Mikan, who had just been through 3 hours of non-stop surgery to try and save her from her cancer and to stop it from coming back. What everyone most feared was her life.

Hotaru was getting stressfull and worried, which wasn't good for a pregnant woman of her age, she was carrying Ruka's child, and the two were in heaven, but Mikan's sudden surgery seemed to worry the hell out of them, and they rushed to the hospital, along with Natsume and Hikari. Hikari was crying her eyes out, she had left her classes to get to her mom, and was in a complete mess. Her eyes were red and she was sucking her thumb, like a baby, as Natsume hugged her and tried to calm his daughter down.

"Mom! MOMMY!" Hikari burst out as they walked into Mikan's room, and they saw her in the hospital bed, groggy but awake, and alive. Hikari ran towards her, crying and hugging Mikan as Mikan smiled and hugged back , trying not to hurt her stomach much.

"Oh thank god you're alright, I was worried sick." Natsume said as he kissed her forehead and she kissed him back, then hugged Hikari tightly, then Hotaru, and then Ruka, and Natsume sat beside her, clutching her pale hand as she smiled at them all, dark circles under her eyes.

"Don't worry, I said I wouldn't leave until Hikari grew up, and, I seem to have beat the cancer, you guys, now we can have a big family, Natsume-kun." she whispered as he smiled, and hugged her gladly.

"Only when you feel up to it, Mikan, I don't wnat to hurt you." he mumbled, and Mikan put his hand over her stomach, smiling as tears brimmed her lashes.

"Natsume... The doctors told me I'm pregnant, and that they had stopped the cancer in time... I'm having your next baby." she whispered, and he stared blankly for a few moments, then whooped and jumped into the air, he was so... HAPPY!

"Mikan! Oh, god, marry me!" he cried suddnely, adn that caused Hikari and Mikan to scream with happiness.

"YES!" she yelled, and hugged him, kissing him lots as the nurses came in to see what the commotion was all about, and Ruka explained Mikan and Natsume were now engaged. They smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! another chap finished, thanks for reading, but now I am getting kicked off my computer, that's why its short and rushed, but still, hope you enjoyed! Thanks!

Dunno why I called the chapter a date to remember...

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Happy Family's

Okies! New chapter! I forgive those who wanted me to make a sequel, I was cranky, I admit, and sorry, but I don't really have the time as I maybe juggling two stories at once. So, everyone is forgiven lala!

Chapter noin, yayness! Then chapter ten and I dunno where I'm gonna stop, chapter 11? I might NOT put a wedding in this fanfic, although I love making up weddings, yayness...

Well, please, read and review, if you don't review, i don't mind... Oh, for the future I wanna become a writer and a teacher... I love kids! (Also, most hopefully, a dress maker)

Me: Don't own Gakuen Alice! Only Hikari!

Hikari: So it's disclaimed!

**Chapter Nine: Happy Family's**

"So, what should we plan for our wedding, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked as she flipped through a wedding catalogue, but he simply took it from her small hands, and it went over his shoulder, onto the floor, and Mikan blinked, thinking of what had happened to her catalogue.

"Where did it go?" she asked, simply and obliviously, and Natsume smirked, kissing her and hugging her as she started to smile, and hugged him back. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, like no harm could come to her.

"Idiot. We don't need a traditional, fancy wedding, let's make it our own, yeah? Hikari can be the bridesmaid, or maid of honour... And you can have a nice dress, make it revealing." he smirked, and a few seconds later, Mikan pushed him away, realizing what her sly and sexy boyfriend, wait, _finacé_ had just said to her, and she folded her arms, pouting.

"Oi! Don't be such a pervert! Save that for the honeymoon!" she cried, and he then pulled her into his arms, grinning.

"I was a pervert before, honey. And once we have those rings on our fingers and those vows in our heads, I'll be a bigger pervert to you. Do you mind that?" he asked in a low voice as Mikan felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She then kissed him and hugged him as he kissed back, and she smiled, a dazed look on her pretty, red face.

"Not really... As long as your my perv, I'll be happy in life... Natsume... I can't wait until we're married... I can't wait for our honeymoon." Mikan smiled, kissing him passionately.

"Why don't we have a rehearsel beforehand? Get some practise in?" he asked, and Mikan blushed again, then kissed him some more and moaned in his moth lightly. Natsume took that as a yes, and picked her up, bridal style as he carried her to their room, when in walked Hotaru, who stared at them, blinking, and grinning, she had her blackmail cam at arm, already.

"Oh, goody, this one will be called 'Ready to do something naughty', and then it will be 'doing it dorty', AHAHAHAHAH! Ebay, here I come!" she cackled, and Mikan turned white as Natsume growled, ready to kill.

"Hey! If Ruka knew, he would be ashmaed to call you his girlfriend!" he snapped, and Hotaru just grinned,

"He knows, I mean, I tape it when we do it, and sell it, he doesn't really mind, plus, it's healthy profit these days for porno videos." Hotaru explained, and left before Natsume could even burn her. Natsume thought she was greedy, and sick, but that was Hotaru for you.

"Greedy, sick woman... Oh well... Ignore that, come on." he whispered, and Mikan squealed without knowing it, and she kissed him, her arms aroudn his neck as he smirked and returned the sweet, delicious favours. The Mikan remembered something.

"Oh, now I remember, when you went out to look for a job, I made some cake for you, honey! Wanna try it now? It's strawberry cheese cake." she smiled, and he grinned, thinking of the times she wore strawberry underwear, strawberries... his favourite snack, he told himself...

"Hm, I'll eat it, yummy. Where is it?" he asked her, and she pointed towards a covered dish, and he walked towards it. Mikan had turned into such a good cook, over the years, and he loved her food, especially her sweets.

"Feed me, honey?" he ordered, and Mikan blushed, then smiled and went to feed him.

"Say ah!" she said, and he opened his mouth as she fed him. (Sappy!)

Soon, the two were finished and Natsume gave her a kiss, grinning. He enjoyed her sweets, she was excellent at cooking, and she had made his favourite. He smirked and kissed her again, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Your a great cook, Mikan." he complimented, and she smiled with delight, his reward was more of her sweet, tender kisses.

"Arigatou... Natsume, we have a few hours until Hikari returns, we have wasted enough time... Let's go." she whispered, and he smirked, taking her hand and leading her away from their kitchen... (I'm a pervert today hehehehe...)

"Mom, dad, i'm home... Hey, strawberry shortcake!" Hikari said outloud, seeing one last slice Mikan and Natsume had left for their child. She went to it, knowing well they were in the bedroom, sleeping off what they had done earlier. Hikari had only recently learned about what sex was about, her science teachers had shown it in the biology lessons.

With a live action video, half the girls were sick and the boys were all jeering about live porn and other things. She ate her slice of cake, then went to her room to start on some homework, while flicking through a few magazines for a dress to wear for the wedding. She wanted a pretty bridesmaids dress, but before she could start on anything, her cell rang, and she checked the ID, it was Mark, she beamed.

"Konnichiwa?" she cried dow n the phone, smiling,

ever since she had met Mark, she had known he would be important in her life, she liked him, more than a friend, but she didn't think he would ever like her, the Gymnastic girl with a rock star for a father. Sure, she was well off in money and had a few good points about her looks, but, would he ever fall for her?

She sighed as he said hello back down the phone, and th started talking about homework, concerts, who was evil and who wasn't, and they started to diss their evil teachers.

In the next room, Mikan listened to her daughter talking to her best friend, and she smiled, Natsume was asleep next to her, and she stared at his peaceful face, smiling. She hoped Hikari fell in love one day. She wanted the best for herdaughter, and she knew that Mark was the best.

He was such a sweet kid.

"Hey, don't listen to your kid's conversations, it rude, and don't watch me while I sleep, it's nerving." stated a growl as Mikan stared at Natsume and smirked, hugging him as he opened one crimson eye, and stared at his beautiful finacé.

"Mr grumpy... Come here. I am her mother, and she's only talking to her friend, don't worry, and you look so cute when you're asleep, but you look even more handsome awake, baby." she whispered, kissing his forehead as he hugged her and smirked, closing his eyes again.

"Arigatou, polka-dots. Your not too bad yourself when you're asleep. But... I like you better awake, at least then you respond to my kisses and other things." he mumbled, softly kissing her bare neck as she whimpered and moaned, then turned to face him and kissed him sweetly, her eyes half closed as she did so, and he responded, slipping his tongue into her mouth, teasing her own tongue as she moaned quietly, then pulled away for some breath, before repeating their little game.

"Keep going... Keep gointg... Give Hotaru the money..." whispered Hotaru, who was being sneaky and taping everything on her cam while the couple didn't notice. Ruka was with her, eating cup cakes, (Hotaru, remember) and letting his girl eat plenty.

"Are you sure this won't influence our kid?" he asked, pointing to her stomach as she scowled at him, then smiled and patted her tummy, before going back to taping.

"I hope it does..." she mumbled to herself, then started to watch Mikan and Natsume again, when a knock came on the bedroom door, and Mikan and Natsume looked up, flushed.

"Mom! Dad! You do know that aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka are taping you from the window!" yelled Hikari, and Hotaru paled, the snitch! And she had paid her niece $500 to keep her trap shut, so much for that! The black mailer!

"What! Oh my god! I'm gonna kill her!" screamed Natsume as Mikan giggled. Hotaru paled. The one time Mikan had to be cold hearted and laugh at everything was when Imai needed help the most. So, she ran.

As fast as her legs could carry her. Leaving a stunned Ruka behind, and he stood up, and ran after her with an irritated 'Hey!', and the two ran away before Natsume could get his hands on the black mailers.

"Natsume, honey, don't get so irritated by them. It's not good for you. Lay down and rest, honey, you look tired." she whispered, kissing his cheek as he growled, but followed her order, and stared at her as she looked at him, propped up on her elbows.

"I wasn't as tired as I was when I was a singer, Mikan, and you saved me from that. Your sweet smile, pretty face, polka dotted panties... Your loud, foul mouth..." he explained, and that earned him a shove as she smirked, then hugged him tightly as he stared at her, that sweet face smiling up with that gentle, gorgeus smile.

"Oi, you have the foul mouth, Mr. Hyuuga. I have the nice mouth. You should shut up and just... _kiss_ me. Then no sounds will be heard." she said, and he grinned.

"Other than moaning." he smirked, and she scowled, then shut him up with a simple kiss, and he went for another, greedily. Mikan lost control of her mouth and it did what it wanted, ignoring her. Mikan really needed to start making dinner.

"Natsu- Oi, you... Mmm... Natsume I need to... Dinner... Natsume... ah, Natsume Hyuuga, listen to your wonderful, elegant finacé! I need to start making dinner now! Poor Hikari must be _famished!_"Mikan cried out as Natsume smirked, seeing the annoyed expression on her gentle face.

"You, elegant? Sorry, Mikan, but you have to admit, you're far from elegant... Your more like an elephant on stilts." he grinned, and she gasped in suprise, and started to whimper, ready to cry as he stared at her, then hugged her and smiled, giving her face gentle, calming kisses as she tried to hide her tears from him.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't mean it... But I _am_ right, you know. You're hardly elegant. But you have a great butt, all the same." he whispered in her ear as she brightened, and kissed her cheeky boyfriend.

"Mmmm... Your not too bad youself, Natsume-kun." she smiled, and he smirked.

"Not too bad? Mikan, this body is like a gods! Even I have to admit that. You got lucky." he said, and Mikan laughed, kissing him then getting up and dressing herself so she could prepare dinner for Hikari and herself, she was starved.

"Yes, I did, honey. Now, you have fun sleeping while I prepare dinner. Be a good boy now." she smiled, and walked out as he watched her. God, he was so lucky to have her as his bride-to-be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gosh, my weirdest, most perverted chapter ever to walk this living planet... I guess...

Welers, hope you guys enjoyed, and, I decided to put in a wedding for them. Hope you enjoyed this! Goodbye, Sayonara! Adieu! Aufwiederzehn! Adios! Aurevoir! (Bows like a weirdo)

(I bow in the halls at school hahaha!)

_**Love Kelly! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. Wedding Day Blackmail

The other Chapter Pervy! WOOHOO! Okies, sorry, I am hyper! Today I was bowing lots! Oh, and I scared more people I thinks. Yes, I have been on sugar, don't be surprised! WHOOT!!!

Me: Disclaimed oh NO!

Mikan: Oh for christ sakes!!!

Me: I own Hikari and the baby Mikan and Natsume are to recieve.

Mikan: Joyce...

**Chapter Ten: Wedding Day Black Mail...**

It was soon coming to that day, the special day Mikan had been planning and so had Natsume. It was the day of their wedding, and Mikan was getting ready. She wasn't nervous, she was merely excited and so was Hikari. Loads of people were coming, even the press, but that was because Natsume was still famous. Hikari was going to look as beautiful as Mikan was, and Lizzy and Mark were invited to the wedding, also, so the child could have some company her own age.

"Honey, have you finished in the bathroom? I need to do my make-up and hair." called Mikan as Hikari sat in the bathroom, staring at herself. It wasn't Mikan who was getting last minute panicks about the wedding, poor Hikari was experiencing them. Would she be okay? Was her dress to over done? What about her make-up? Would it go right? Would her parents finally be married?

Would Hotaru actually black mail everyone and run off with the wedding gifts? Ruka and their baby son, Hiro, following in hot pursuit? She whimpered, ahdns clenching bundles of curly black hair. She didn't want it to go wrong, not at all.

"Honey? Hikari, are you okay? Let me come in, please?" Mikan started to beg, her voice was edged with fright and worry, Hikari could tell. She didn't want that for her mother on her wedding day, not today. So, she straightened up, and fixed a sweet, tender smile on her face, opening the door to the bathroom, and walking out to hug the frantic Mikan, who instantly calmed herself, seeing her daughter was fine and not worrying.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought something was wrong. Honey, was anything wrong?" Mikan asked, and Hikari smiled fakely, shaking her head. Good thing her mother was an oblivious ditz.

"No, mommy. I'm okay. Don't worry, I was just curious about... Erm... My hair, yeah yeah! My hair worried me." she said as Mikan stared at her daughter, then sighed and hugged her, smiling.

"Hikari, I may be oblivious at times and a ditz, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. I can tell yu're worrying, mothers instinct. Hikari, if you have my wedding worries, don't worry so much, it will be fine." she whispered, and kissed her daughters forehead, then walked into the bathroom, smiling.

"Oh and Hikari, have fun, please." Mikan added, then locked the door after her to prepare as Hikari stared at the door, then walked away to change into her dress. She opened her bedroom door, and stared at the silk blue gown that made her feel like a princess. She stared around her room, and smiled. So much had happened over the past year. She had made new friends, found new things, her mother had survived from cancer, she found her father, and blackmailed Hotaru.

But she was also losing something, as well. A few days ago, she had found out Mark was moving to India, it was his mothers job. She had been so sad...

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Morning, Mark! Morning Lizzy" cried a happy Hikari, it was only a few days away from her parents' wedding, and she was so excited.**_

_**"Hey." her two friends said, rather dully, she noticed, and then she saw the gloom on their faces. What was wrong? She asked herse;f, what had happened, had she done something wrong to cause this new emotion they showed?**_

_**"Erm, you two, what's wrong? Oh gosh, did I do something! If I did, I'm so sorry!" she cried out, almost dropping her lunch tray as they looked up, alarmed, and they smiled. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, they hadn't been emo-fied.**_

_**She was glad of that.**_

_**"No, it's not that, it's just... Mark? You should tell her, it's your problem." explained Lizzy, and Mark paled as Hikari stared at him, blinking her pretty hazel eyes that were the image of Mikan's.**_

_**"What's wrong?" she asked, and he breathed in. How could he tell her? He had to, sooner or later, because she would find out, anyway, when it all happened.**_

_**"Well... You see, my mom, she got this new job and a big pay rise, and she has to, erm... Well, we, technically, have to move to India, me, my mom, and my sister. Sorry, Hikari. We're moving next semester." Mark explained, and Hikari gasped, her head swirling, was this happening? He was... **_**leaving!?**

_**She stared at her tray for a moment, then looked up, a fake, simple smile taken to her face...**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Hikari stared at her dress, then went to put it on, she was sad, yes, but Mark didn't want her to be. He told her he liked to see smile. So she did, for him. Because she loved him, so much.

She wnated to cry then, but she couldn't. She just smiled as she fought back her tears, and slipped on the blue dress, then went to put a headband of flowers in her curled black hair. She looked at her mirror and stared at her reflection. and tried different smiles. But, all the while, inside, she wanted to cry out and hug Mark, who wasn't there, but preparing for the wedding. He was going as a guest.

And, she would dance with him, she was sure of it...

"Oh man, I can't believe he's marrying a single_mother!_ He could have chosen me, at least! I'm much classier than _her!"_ cried a woman in the street, who was whispering to her pals about how outrageus it was that Natsume was marrying a cancerous mother.

Mikan wasn't fazed, though, she knew they were just evil women who care donly about looks and how many carbs they ate. She sighed, sitting in the cat she would ride to the church they were being wed at. She smiled, she was getting married to the one man she treasured.

"Are you okay, mom? You loom flushed." he daughter said, and Mikan realized she had turned bright red. She smiled and hugged her daughter, as the car started to move.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, I was just simply thinking how lucky I am to have you and Natsume in my life, and Hotaru, of course, when she's sweet and not a blackmailing evil girl. You know, sometimes I think she loves money more than me and Ruka and you." Hotaru said as Hikari laughed. Her mother was so stupid, at most times.

"Mom, she does love money more. Hahaha." she laughed, and Mikan grinned, hugging Hikari even more tightly and kissing her daughters forehead. She was so pleased she had her family right there with her.

She was the luckiest woman in the world...

"Do I look okay? Is my suit okay? God, I don't look like a damned penguin, do I?" asked Natsume as Ruka smirked. Natsume was getting worked up. That was typical, especially when it involved a little miss Mikan Sakura.

"You look good, like always, your suit is fine and heck! If you looked like a penguin, I'm Elton John."Ruka grinned, joking as Natsume stared at him, warily.

"I always knew you were a queer, Ruka... I'm taken, so, take another guy, like Koko!" Natsume said as Ruka turned red, gosh, why was Natsume saying that? Then, he saw that Natsume was joking, and laughing, madly.

"God, Ruka! Look at your face! You thought I was _serious!"_ Natsume laughed, and Ruka glared at Natsume, then grinned. His friend was such a joker now. He then went to give him a noogie, but Natsume escaped, laughing, then, realized the time.

"Holy crap! If we don't get to the church in 15 minutes I'm late! Let's go, Ruka!" Natsume yelled, and Ruka nodded, the two best friends started to run to the church. Fast, like lightning, almost.

Just in time, they got to the church, before Mikan could arrive, and everyone stared at them. Women swooned at the sight of Natsume and Ruka, mainly Natsume. They sighed in unison as he rolled his eyes, and then Ruka and he sat at the front of everyone.

Then, they had to stand up again as music started to play, and they knew Mikan had entered. Ruka and everyone turned to stare at her, but first, they saw Hikari, who had captured Masrk's gaze as she walked in front of her mother, then they all saw Mikan, and Natsume turned just as she walked in, decked out in a beautiful white blue gown, silk, of course, no veil and she had one shoulder strap and it flared at the bottom, and she was wearing white and silver sandals, and her hair was in a side bun with flowers around it.

Natsume's mouth dropped. She was an angel, and she smiled towards him, he went to stand by the alter in his tux as Mikan giggled. A tux and Natsume, how strange. What a strange combination, she thought. He reminded her of a penguin, almost. She tried not to giggle, but, eh was still handsome to her.

"Your beautiful." he whispered as she smiled when she stood next to him, facing him and turning a little red.

"Your handsome... Although, you look like a penguin, honey." she whispered, and he stared at her, shocked, then turned to glare daggers at Ruka, whom paled, he would burn him later on, before the honeymoon, hopefully.

"You're dead," Natsume mouthed, before turning to the smiling bride-to-be, and women cried because he had chosen Mikan, and not one of them. but Natsume just took her hand, and the vicar droned on and on...

(Man, I know I wanna be a religious ed teacher, but hey, the vows I can't remember!)

"So, do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and through health, through poverty and trust?" he asked as Mikan smiled, staring at Natsume.

"OF COURSE!" she yelled, bursting nearly everyone's ear drums, Natsume grinned, and pecked her cheek, then the vicar coughed, and turned to Natsume.

"And do you, Natsume, take Mikan Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife through yaddy yadda yadda and everything i just said?" the Vicar asked as Natsume raised an eyebrow, then put a ring on Mikan's left hand ring finger, and her stomach flew to her mouth, almost.

"No duh, of course I take her! I've dreamed of this moment since I slept with her!" Natsume said as everyone laughed and some even cried. Hikari just almost died with embarressment.

Her father was a little too embarrising, to say the least.

"You teo are now husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The vicar proclaimed, and Mikan threw her arms around Natsume and kissed him as he returned the kiss and held onto ther tightly while Ruka grinned, wolf whisteling while throwing confetti over the newly weds, and Mikan went in for another passionate kiss as everyone clapped and screamed their approval.

As they were kissing as newly weds, husband and wife, Hotaru was going around, demanding everyone payed her for the trouble they caused her in highschool. She made Sumire pay $3000 for using her baka gun on her, and she even got Ruka to fork out some dough for getting her pregnant!

And hey, their daughter went around and stole peoples' wallets, she wasn't influenced by Ruka or Hotaru, but she was a little thief! And gave it all to Hotaru, of course...

After dancing with the best man, Hikari went of to find sanctuary, well, Mark and a peaceful place to talk to him. Mikan and Natsume were in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing and kissing, of course.

Hikari looked for Mark, who was also looking for her, and they bumped into each other, accidentally.

"Ow! Oh, Mark! There you are!" she cried, smiling as they stared at each other for a brief moment, then said simuatiously (?)

"**I was looking for you**" Hikari and Mark laughed, she blushed as he helped her up, and they went to the outside of the gardens by the hall they had booked for dancing in.

They laughed together as they had spoken at the same time, then stared at each other for a brief moment, before Hikari tuirned red from staring at him so much. Her heart was thumping against her chest. Hikari stared at him and turned an even deeper shade of red as they stared at each other, then Mark smiled a little.

"Hikari, you're pretty, today." he said, and she swore she heard a few stutters in there, but all the same, she turned crimson and twiddled her fingers together.

"Erm... Thank y-you... Erm... Y-You look like a h-handsome... B-BOY..! Erm... Why did I shout?" she asked, as he was chuckling as she stared at him, and she was embarressed, then she smiled, and put his hand in hers as he stared at her, then smiled, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." he whispered, suddenly, and Hikari's heart thumped faster and faster, and she gasped, then turned to him, and suddenly, she glomped him, and he landed on the floor, shocked as she smiled. Mikan, much? She suddenly kissed him full on the mouth.

"Oh my gawd... This will have me rolling in the cash. Wonderful. I call this from Wedding Blues to Wedding Bells. Payback time, kiddo. No one black mails _the_ Imai Hotaru, nope not _no one!"_ she growled, and grinned, taping them as they kissed. It was great payback, also, she had been filming Hikari singing about her love for Mark and also filmed a special feature where she was writing in her diary and drawing hearts around his name, and her talking about him in her sleep. Payback was... _wonderful._

Ruka sat beside her, thinking she was deranged. (?)

"Gawsh, honey, can't believe you did that... I love you." he smirked, kissing her, and she took his wallet, glaring at him.

"For that I want $300 and a tip, thank you." she snarled, and he almost fainted, but, he loved the gold digger of a woman...

"So, Mrs Hyuuga, how do you feel?" Natsume asked as they danced to a slow song and she smiled, tilting her head in thought, she smiled as her arms tightened around his neck.

"I feel wonderful, to be your wife. And I can't wait to have more of your kids, to wake up to you every morning, and to kiss you everyday... And other things I can not say in public." she said, kisisng him tenderly as he kissed back, and hugged her close to his well built body. They kissed for a long time, then finally pulled away, Mikan was playing with Natsume's raven hair, smiling, a little flushed.

"You know... Marrying you is the best thing ever... I can't wait until tonight..." she whispered, and kissed him again as he dipped her back and she giggled.

Marriage would be sweet...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry for a long wait! Next chapter Last! Then, two stories for me! I have my lovly GA story planned! Bye bye!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Happily Ever Afters!

Yay! Last Chapter, wait, I mean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

My newest story won't be up for some time, I need a rest from writing to be honest, I'm tired, (yawns)

Mikan: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice! Only Hikari, Mark and Lizzy and the preps!

Me: YAYNESS DISCLAIMED! (Thats a no no)

**Chapter Eleven: Happily Ever Afters!!!**

2 weeks of pure bliss between a newly wedded couple. Natsume and Mikan were on a two week honeymoon together, Hikari was with Hotaru and the family, and they were alone. What more could they want? Other than each other, of course.

"Where to today, Mikan? The pool? Casino? Strip Poker?" Natsume asked as Mikan giggled, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neckd nuzzling him, then kissihis cheek gently before going to find clean clothes.

"Perv. Erm... I was thinking a restaurant, tonight. Me and you, eating on a balcony, candlelight and feeding each other. Oh, and then a bath, afterwards." she said, a gleam in her eyes as Natsume smirked, then went to grab her by the waist and kiss her lusciously, but, Mikan skipped towards the bathroom, and he fell off the edge of the bed. His attempt to get her was ruined!

"You know, we could have more fun in here than anywhere else, Mrs Hyuuga. You sure you wanna go to the resturant?" he asked to the door leading into the bathroom, hearing the rustling of clothes, teeth being brushed and a comb. Soon, her voice rose over these faint noises.

"Do you want that bath tonight, Mr. Hyuuga? If not then we can stay in here all day long and forget the resturant." she said, walking out of the bathroom in a tight black shirt that showed her curves and a denim mini with black lace up heels. Natsume took that oppertunity to grab her by the waist, and pull her towards him as she gasped, holding some lipstick in her hand, which was not open, yet.

"Well hel-lo, pretty lady. I'll take the bath with you_ any_ night, we don't have to go to the resturant." he said, ready to kiss her, when she opened the lipstick lid and smudged some rouge on his mouth and cheek, then started to apply it to her own mouth, and she smiled, sweetly.

"Yes, we do. I am craving lobster and lettuce, so, you're gonna take me, no matter what, or you get _nothing_ tonight, got it, lover boy?" she asked, standing up as he stared at her, then wiped the make up off his face, and walked after her, only wearing his black dress pants and nothing else. He hugged Mikan from behind, and kissed her sweetly.

"You love to spend my money, don't you baby? Fine, fine, you win, I'll take you to the bloody restaurant, and you can stuff your face. For our kids' sake." Natsume said, grumpily, but lightened up when Mikan kissed him alot, and did other things.

"Thanks, sweety. You're doing the right thing for me and this kid here, and for you. Come on then, get dressed and we can go for a nice long walk on the beach and eat ice cream and make out, then hug and stuffs like that. Get a shirt on and some shoes and socks, Natsume." she ordered, and kissed him once more before leaving to go and find something to eat for breakfast. He obeyed her, and put on a red shirt, his trainers/sneakers and some socks. He then followed Mikan to get something to eat for breakfast.

Natsume just had to keep himself away from the photographers and fans who were dining in the breakfast hall that day. He found Mikan, seeing as she was the only woman with a slight bump to her figure, showing she was pregnant, plus her wonderful hair was a giveaway and the fact that she was stuffing her face with chocolate covered bread and marmalade on toast. He went towards her and took her hand in his, kissing her as she gave him a quick kiss back, then returned to eating.

Heck, that kid inside her sure was hungry. Mayeb it was a hippo, he thought to himself? Or a vacuum cleaner? Possible. Mikan was shoveling down food per second and still, she wanted to eat more. He hoped the baby wouldn't be a greedy guts in the future.

"Oi, piggy, save some for me, will ya?" he asked, taking some toast from her hand, which she was about to bite into, and instead, he ate it and she glowered, glaring at him as he muched on it, grinning, then gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and standing her up, hugging her as everyone watched. Women glowered with jealousy as Mikan tried to bat him away, then embraced him back and kissed him.

"Don't call me piggy! You're the one who got me pregnant and made me have a fat belly!" she whined as he grinned, and ruffled her hair, kissing her quickly then leading her out of the room as people sighed, then went back to eating. Mikan followed Natsume towards the beach, which had golden sands and a clear blue sea. They had gone to Japan for their honeymoon, they both missed it so much.

"It's so wonderful and beautiful..." Mikan mumbled as Natsume held her hand tightly in his, then turned to her and smiled, kissing her gently on the lips, then giving her a mind blowing kiss. Mikan was stunned. People stopped to stare at them, wide eyed.

"You're what's wonderful and beautiful, Mikan Hyuuga." whispered Natsume, when suddenly, a voice enetered his head, laughing.

"So, you finally marrie dher, eh, Hyuuga? Oh, and a daughter, too? Plus, she's pregnant. You have been a busy bee, Mr. Hyuuga." said a familiar, masculine voice, and Natsume turned in surprise, to see Koko walking towards them, holding the hand of a purple haired little girl who had his eyes. probably his daughter, she was estimated to be of 3 years old, he thought to himself.

"Koko, you nosy bastard." Natsume growled as Mikan blinked, staring at Koko. She was so stupid she forgot Koko, well, she knew his name, but he looked alot different.

"I see your new wife is still as oblivious as ever. Hi, Mikan. Oh, this is Moko, here, she's my youngest child, and my only daughter. She has 2 older brothers." Koko explained as Moko sucked her thumb, adn Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"Nonoko, Koko and Moko? What are your sons called? Toko and Foko?" Natsume asked, sarcastically as Koko grinned, laughing as Mikan stared at him, curiously. Who was he, again?...

"No, actually, well, my oldest son is Koko Junior, and my second oldest son is called Pikachu. Nonoko kinda watched too much Pokemon while she was pregnant with him... What's your kid gonna be called, Natsume?" asked Koko, and Mikan rubbed her belly, then stared up at Koko, beaming brightly. That didn't surprise him much, to the least.

"Sugar for a girl and Coffee for a boy." Mikan said, in english, and Koko stared at her, confused.

"In Japanese, please." he croaked, and Mikan grinned.

"Sato or Kohi!" she said, laughing and he grinned, then stared at Natsume, who rolled his eyes. He kissed Mikan again as Moko glared at them, for no apparent reason, and Koko wolf whisteled.

"Actually, they will be called Jerry Springer and Barney Rubbles, dearest wifey. Got that?" he asked as Mikan giggled and kissed him, then sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, the turned to Koko, pouting.

"Mou... He's still a pain... He pervs on me, Koko!" she said, she had finally remembered her friend, who laughed and then hugged his daughter tightly, who had been tugging at his sleeve for a few moments. Natsume grinned.

"She doesn't talk much, Yomi. She seems to have that from her mothers side." he joked, and Koko shook his head, smirking and ruffling his daughters neat hair. She tidied it back into place instantly, and sucked her thumb sweetly.

"Nope, she's mute. Oh, and she's an alice kid. Her alice is to mix incredibly dangerous chemicals, like her mom, and make them good. But, she likes to write half the time, not science. She's a weird one." Koko said as she hit him on the head, and Natsume laughed.

"I understand, she's related to _you_!" he laughed as Koko stuck his tongue out, then looked at his watch, his eyes growing wide as he checked the time. Oops, he was late to pick up his sons.

"Oops, gotta go, love birds. Tell em how you are when you can, see ya!" he cried, sprinting off as his daughter stayed in his arms. Natsume and Mikan watched him run, then Mikan turned to Natsume and kissed him, then saw the Ice cream Truck...

"ICE CREAM!! NATSUME!!! Let's go buy!" she said, dragging him to the truck. He had no say this, did he...?

"Yummy!" she cried out like a child as she ate her ice cream slowly, while Natsume held his, staring at his deranged wife. He sure hoped he had a sane kid, after this. He didn't want another loony, although he loved his loony to bits. She was sweet, and cute and warped... Yep, perfect to him.

"Don't be such a kid, Mikan. Be an adult woman." Natsume said, eating his own ice cream as she stared at him and smiled.

"But, Natsume! I can't act like a woman! I am so carefree!!!" she cried out, and he laughed, she was carefree, alright, then he grabbed her and kissed her, soon pulling away, much to Mikan's obligations.

"You sure do kiss like a woman. Man, i am so happy I married you. Even if you are a little fat greedy guts." Natsume teased, and Mikan turned red, then went to hit him, ad dropped her ice cream. He burst out laughing.

Poor Mikan, she was close to tears. He saw this, and instantly gave her his ice cream. Mikan beamed, and hugged him, kissing him lots and lots. (Yayness!)

"Thank you! Arigatou, Natsume-kun! ARIGATOU!!!" she cried out, and kissed him again, even more. He loved being genorous to her...

X-X-X

Back in America, Hikari was in bed, thinking of Mark. He had left earlier that morning for India. She wanted to go to the airport with him, but he had said no. He didn't want her to cry. He gave her a leaving present, a pretty silver locket. She held onto it as she sniffed and cried. Hotaru came into the room, while Ruka and their son sat in the living area.

"Hikari... He wouldn't want you to worry, you know. He wants you to at least smile for him, you know." Hotaru said as Hikari looked up and sniffed, nodding, a little.

"Hai... Demo, Hotaru-chan... Watashi Ai Mark." (**Yes... But... Hotaru... I love Mark**) she whispered, tears in her eyes as Hotaru sighed, and walked towards poor Hikari, wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly as Hikari cried silently into Hotaru's shoulder, and Hotaru soothed the girl.

"Watashi wa Shiru, Hikari-san." she whispered, kindly (**I know, Hikari)** and stayed with Hikari most of the morning, bringing her tea and food, but Hikari stayed locked up in her room, crying and trying to sleep.

She missed him alot. She just wanted to be with him, now, she wouldn't see him for a long, long time...

Just like Mikan, and Natsume Hyuuga...

X-X-X

**10 Years Later...**

10 years had passed, and Mikna and Natsume had a blissful life as a mrried couple. Now 47 years old, their daughter, Hikari, was 22 years old, and they had more children. There was Kairi, their second oldest, who was age 10 and a half, then there was James, who was 7 years old and fascinated by worms and fire, then there was Shiro, who was their second son, aged 3 and a quarter.

Except, they didn't feel 47 years old, they still felt 20, and Mikan looked it, as well as Natsume.

That morning they woke up, and Hikari had come to visit, he had become a beautiful and successfull business woman. She was almost glued to her younger sister Kairi, because they were best friends almost. Hikari also shared an apartment with Lizzy, they were also inseperable.

"Morning lazy bones." grinned Hikari as Mikan walked out of the bedroom, yawning and brushing her waist lentgh hair. She smiled and went to hug her child, Natsume was in the kitchen, feeding Shiro, who was yelling out that he was the best and the only Shiro in the world.

That was true. Mikan laughed.

"Sorry I'm so lazy, kid, but your daddy dearest kept me up all night." Mikan smirked, and Hikari covered her ears, alughing.

"Don't wanna _know_ mom! What you and dad do is your business. Don't yell it out to the whole world!" Hikari laughed as Mikan giggled, then skipped towards Natsume, adn kissed him before kissing Shiro, then looking over at their other son, James, who was drawing worms at the table. Their second oldest daughter, Kairi, was still asleep. She was just like Mikan, Natsume had noticed.

"Morning, honey. You know, our daughters right, what we do all night in the bathtub and the bed is our business." Natsume smirked, and Hikari covered her ears once again, pulling faces.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW! Don't wanna know! I'm not _listening!_ LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" she yelled loudly, and Natsume grinned as Mikan looked at him, tutting, then went to kiss him again as their oldest son pulled a face, and went back to drawing worms on fire.

"KISS!" cried their youngest, holding out his chubby arms and bouncing on his seat just after Mikan finished making out with Natsume in front of their kid, and she smiled, scooping him up and kissing him gently on the forehead and his cheeks as Natsume kissed his son's forehead, and Shiro beamed, then hugged Mikan's hair. What a weird kid, thought the parents.

Oh well, he was related to Mikan, he had to be weird.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to go now, okay? I need to go and see Lizzy then tidy the apartment." Hikari explained, and hugged thme both goodbye as Mikan smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, then hugged Natsume, had she been eating sugar, again...?

At her apartment, Hikari walked out onto her balcony and sighed, taking out her locket that Mark had given her, and she sniffed. She didn't cry, she had stopped crying because he wouldn't like it. She stared at the sky, the sun clouded over, and she thought of him.

_"Mark... I miss you." _she thought to herself, when she heard the door open and she knew it was Lizzy by the footsteps. She walked towards her best friend, who hugged her and smiled, happily.

"Hey! Hikari, I'm going to be going out tonight with my boyfriend, okay? So, you have the place to yourself tonight!" she grinned, and Hikari nodded, then went off to her room. Lizzy had a wonderful boyfriend, he was going to propose to her, Hikari knew this, because he was one of her old friends from Japan. He was called Jack, and was a french exchange and was fluent in english, japanese and french.

"Have fun! Oh, I'm going to have a bath! So, hope you have a brilliant time!" Hikari called, going into her ensuite and running the water, humming. She was happy for Lizzy and Jack. Although, she wished Mark was there to share her happiness. But, he was all the way in India, she wondered how he was? What India wa slike? She sighed, climbed into the bath after getting undressed, and relaxed...

A few hours later, it was 7:00pm, and Hikari was sitting in front of the T.V, flicking through programmes that barely interested her. She sighed, and threw the remote down, she was so bored. Then, she heard her cell phone beeping, and she went to get it from her handbag, and found that she had a text message from an unknown number, how weird.

"What the..." she whispered to herself, reading the message.

_Meet me on the balcony outside your room, then look down._

Hikari blinked, but followed the orders, she wanted to know who the mystery person was, and so, she went to her room and stood on the balcony. She blinked/ The stars were out, a beautiful night, she had to admit, and then, just as the text she recieved, she looked down, and saw a man standing underneath her, and not just any man, it was...

"Hey, Hikari, remember me?" he asked, and she gasped. It was...

"Mark! Mark!" she cried, tears in her eyes as he grinned, waving. He was back, and Lizzy must have giving him her number. She had missed him... So much, she could barely explain it. Her heart was bursting when she saw him!

Then, Hikari suddenly did something stupid, but it showed how much she loved Mark, she ran back into her room, he thought she was going to run down to him, but no, instead, she ran back to the balcony, and jumped, over the railings, and landed in front of him, then hugged him, sobbing. What a reckless girl, she was...

"Hikair... What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked, she just shook her head, and smiled, then kissed him, sobbing more and hugging him tightly.

"I'm... So happy..." she whispered, and he smiled, then hugged her. They had both grown up, and so had their love for each other. Hikari had never been with anyone else, she had vowed to be only his, and he had said the same vow. He had missed her, a lot, and she him.

"Hikari..." he whispered, he was about to propse, which was hard when he was hoping to get down on one knee, but she was hugging him, then, Hikari made a sudden outburst.

"Marry me, Mark!" she cried, and he stared at her, stunned, then smirked, and kisse dher.

"Yes, I'll marry you, if, you'll let me say the same question to you?" he asked, and she blinked, then nodded, smiling and letting jhim stand, he got down on one knee, and proposed. She flung her arms around him.

"DUH!" she cried, and he laughed, then picked her up, twirling her around...

They got married and had kids, and they all lived, Happily Ever after, and you guessed it... (If you did)

They had kids, oh, and Hotaru and Ruka had 6 more kids, just to add to that... Hehehehe...

_**THE END!**_

Well that's doney done done! Hope it wasn't too short! Hope you liked, bummer! It was bad, tell me! Corny! YUCKERS! Oh welpers, read it happily! BYE BYE!

Love Kelly!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
